Un Heredero Para los Asakura
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Ellos eran jóvenes, él tenía sólo 15 años y su novia 14. Pero pese a su corta edad, los adultos habían decidido que ellos debían tener un hijo para tener asegurado al siguiente heredero de la familia.
1. Chapter 1 Un futuro Heredero

«-te has vuelto realmente fuerte...- había reconocido ella con su suave y clara voz mientras permanecía con su yukata blanca en el oscuro pasillo de la pensión. El Asakura permanecía sumido en la negrura de su habitación aparentemente durmiendo, por lo que no hubo ninguna contestación al alago que su prometida le otorgo -Yoh... ¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

El aludido, cuyos ojos nunca se habían cerrado permaneció inmóvil mientras mantenía las pupilas fijas en algún punto inexistente de entre la oscuridad de la noche. Tardo solo un par de segundos para finalmente conceder una respuesta a la adolescente que se encontraba aún esperando al otro lado de la puerta de esa callada habitación.

-... Si.»

Tras aquello se oyó a la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse con suavidad. Los pasos sigilosos de la itako se escucharon recorriendo el tramo que separaba al futon donde el shaman se encontraba de la puerta, y entonces finalmente se halló frente a él. Con inexpresivos ojos negros miro la figura de su futuro esposo a penas vislumbrase entre tanta negrura mientras él permaneció inmóvil por un prologado momento. Sin emitir palabra alguna, la chica rubia se arrodillo sobre su sitio y permaneció en esa posición hasta que Yoh se dispuso a voltear a donde ella y mirarla casi con la misma inexpresividad que ella aparentaba, aunque en realidad no es cómo si pudiesen distinguir muy bien las expresiones ajenas entre todo ese oscuro paisaje.

Ellos lo sabían.

Eran conscientes de la responsabilidad con la que cargaban cómo futuros cabezas de la familia Asakura, y una de esas era dejar descendencia. Cuando Yoh partiera a norte américa para continuar con la pelea de shamanes todo se volvería incierto, las posibilidades de morir eran altas. Era por esa razón que...

-Anna...- dijo el castaño llamando a la itako frente a él- ¿Estas segura de esto?

La inexpresiva adolescente le miro y entonces contesto con firmeza.

-Si.

Otro silencio surgió entre ambos.

Finalmente el Asakura se sentó sobre su cama y permaneciendo con una expresión inanimada torció ligeramente los labios.

\- Pero nosotros aún...

-Es nuestro deber. Debemos asegurarnos de que la familia Asakura tenga un heredero... Y el único que sigue en la línea principal eres tú.

Nuevamente el silencio nació.

Anna tenía razón. Sólo de Yoh podía nacer el siguiente cabeza de la familia.

Sin embargo aún era difícil. Tener un hijo a tan temprana edad era demasiado... Y aún más para alguien tan relajado cómo él.

-¿Acaso no quieres?- cuestiono la rubia, cuyo rostro no podía ver debido a la oscuridad que la envolvía. Pero aquellas palabras bastaron para que el rostro del Shaman se enrojeciera.

-N... No es eso, yo... En verdad no tengo idea de que hacer... -confeso mientras agachaba el rostro rojo.

Era verdad. Él nunca se opuso a la idea de tener hijos con ella, después de todo desde hacia años él la hacia escogido cómo su compañera de por vida y ella estaba de acuerdo. Y por muy poco que se apatentase, entre ambos existía un sentimiento romántico desde aquel primer encuentro. Para Yoh, Anna había sido la primera chica a parte de la aprendiz de su padre con la que pudo hablar, además de ser la primera en gustarle de otra forma. Y para Anna, Yoh había sido el primer humano que amo, después de todo la rescato de su solitario y triste mundo.

Su prometida mostró una sonrisa que no pudo ser vista y entonces se acerco un poco más a donde él.

-Eres tonto...-pronuncio-Solo... Hay que dejarse llevar... -murmuro mientras el rostro de ella y el de él perdían la distancia entre ellos.


	2. Chapter 2 Consumacion

**Gracias por leer este fanfic. El capítulo pasado, que también fue el primero de esta historia no fui capaz de siquiera enviar un saludo (me disculpo por ello). Mucho gusto, yo soy KuroUsagi-Pyon y en este fic plasmaré mis ideas acerca de cómo se engendro el lindo Hijo de Yoh y Anna. Espero les guste.**

 **Me disculpo además porque usualmente hago uso de guión largo. Cómo mi ordenador ha muerto (literalmente) se me complica releer y editar (pues todo lo que escribo viene de mi celular :v ).**

 **Por Cierto, alerta Lemmon ;)**

Sus labios se unieron en un primer y torpe beso. Aunque no lo admitieran, ambos habían imaginado este momento, aunque claro, en sus mentes se daba por distintas razones. La itako se inclino un poco más hacia él y por instinto el shaman le sujeto los hombros que de repente se volvieron mucho más delgados de lo que él creyó.

Paso saliva y abriendo los ojos miro con las mejillas ruborizadas el rostro que a penas podía vislumbrar de entre toda la oscuridad.

-A... Anna...- llamo con un ligero temblor en la voz mientras se apartaba un poco pero sin soltarle los hombros. Sus instintos de hombre poco a poco empezaban a emerger al tener tan de cerca a la mujer que quería, y aún más porque sabia cual era el propósito de esa última noche... Concebir a un hijo.

Los ojos de la rubia se fijaron en los de él, pero esta vez en lugar de ser completamente inexpresivos denotaban un brillo que rara vez el shaman veía en el pasado. Sus mejillas estaban casi igual de rojas que las de él y por alguna razón aquel aspecto fuerte que le hacia temerle había desaparecido, dejando frente a él a una linda e indefensa chica.

Sin decir nada, esta vez fue él quien inicio el siguiente beso impulsando su cuerpo hacia ella y haciendo uso de sus brazos para envolverla.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres besos. La cuenta poco a poco empezaba a volverse infinita. ¿Por cuanto tiempo habían estado reprimiendo esa insaciable necesidad de sentirse las bocas? No lo sabían, pero sin duda parecía ser bastante.

Finalmente el shaman suplico que su novia le permitiera explorar la cavidad bucal con la lengua, y ella no tardo en otorgarle tal permiso.

Poco a poco el control se perdía.

Por primera vez Yoh fue capaz de ver a una indefensa Anna que poco a poco terminaba debajo de él sobre aquel futon individual, y por alguna razón sintió ganas de seguir conociendo a esta inofensiva chica. No supo en que momento su boca dejo de saborear la ajena y empezó a degustar de la blanca piel del cuello de la adolescente, quien agitada después de aquella sesión de apasionados y primerizos besos había empezado a acariciar el cabello castaño del mayor hundiendo sus puntiagudos dedos en el.

Un suspiro salio de la boca de la rubia cuando los labios de su prometido empezaron a bajar más allá de su clavícula y fue entonces que Yoh se detuvo.

-Anna... ¿Tú...?- empezó a decir mientras alegaba el rostro para poder ver a quien seria su esposa.

La menor, exaltada y ruborizada asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que no podría hablar. Ambos tenían miedo, porque después de todo eran inexpertos en todo ese asunto y lo que volvía el asunto peor era el hecho de que aún no estaban desposados.

-No te detengas... -alentó la sacerdotiza mientras tomaba una de las manos masculinas y la guiaba hasta el cinto de su yukata blanco.

El Asakura solo fue capaz de tragar saliva al sentir la atadura que mantenía unida la vestimenta de aquella adolescente. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban acalorados después de tantos besos, pero... ¿Eso se podía comparar a lo que seguía?

Tímido y jadeante, el castaño busco de nuevo la boca de su amada buscando controlarse, lo menos que quería era herir demás a su novia y si no conseguía calmarse eso iba a suceder.

Poco a poco sus manos temblorosas empezaron a desatar el cinto blanco y cuando hubo estado fuera de su camino sintió el cuerpo de la menor estremecerse y después tensarse.

Las inseguridades de la itako sólo ella las sabia, siempre había sido así. Era por esa misma razón que Yoh se preocupaba. ¿Ella estaría asustada? ¿Estaría sintiéndose forzada? ¿Que estaba pensando? No había forma de saberlo, pero sin duda le aterraba que ella estuviera en esta situación en contra de su voluntad.

Antes de continuar, el shaman abrazo el cuerpo casi descubierto de la adolescente y la estrecho contra él. La apretó contra su pecho esperando a que ella pudiera sentir lo acelerado que estaba su corazón en ese momento.

-E... Estoy nervioso...- confeso en un murmullo mientras pegaba su mejilla contra la ajena. La chica esbozo una tímida sonrisa y entonces rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello de él cerrando los ojos.

\- ... También yo- admitió con un hilo de voz.

Fue en ese momento que el quinciañero mostró su típica sonrisa despreocupada y poso sus labios sobre la mejilla ruborizada de ella.

Si, ella no podía imaginarse a un Yoh que no fuera dulce. Tras este último pensamiento la rubia sujeto el rostro de su prometido y unió sus bocas una vez más, acrecentando en ambos el deseo de sentirse mutante. Fue en ese momento que las manos del Asakura empezaron a moverse con torpeza en contra del yukata que estaba a punto de caerse.

-no es así- reprendió la chica mientras que aparentando naturalidad se sacaba lo que quedaba de su vestimenta.

Yoh paso saliva y creyendo que era incorrecto, giro el rostro enrojecido hacia otro lado evitando mirarla.

-... ¿Acaso no quieres ver?

-¡No me pongas en un dilema, Anna!- se quejo en un sollozo el futuro esposo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza - Yo... Es obvio que quiero ver, pero... ¿No te sentirás incómoda?

Los ojos negros de la sacerdotiza se abrieron más sorprendida por la respuesta de su pareja. Una sonrisa apareció en su lindo rostro y entonces miro al chico frente a ella.

\- No importa... No si eres tú- enuncio mientras ocultaba el rostro con su rubio cabello.

El Asakura, impactado por las palabras proferidas por su Annita abrió los ojos y busco los de ella. Pero antes de lograr su cometido, termino mirando algo más que el rostro de la itako.

Inmóvil y sonrojado, él miro con atención lo poco que la oscuridad le permitía ver del cuerpo desnudo de aquella chica. Únicamente bordes y curvas era lo que podía distinguir, pero pese a ello, sabia a que parte de la anatomía femenina pertenecía cada bulto y curva. Paso saliva y se cubrió el rostro, ruborizado.

-L... Lo siento...

Ella paso saliva y uso uno de sus brazos para cubrirse mientras miraba a otro lado. No pudo pensar en que respuesta darle, sabia que era necesario continuar pero no podía con la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Que había pasado con su decisión y fortaleza? Ella no era la clase de mujer que dudaba.

Mientras buscaba una respuesta a su pregunta, sin avisar su futuro esposo busco de nuevo su boca. Impaciente y aún torpe tomo la mano de ella con la que se cubría y empezó a intentar retirarla.

-No te veré si así lo prefieres, pero... -comenzó a decir el shaman contra los labios ajenos y en ese momento una de sus manos alcanzo uno de los senos de ella haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

Ah... Sin duda era lo más suave que había tocado en su vida. Suave y cálido. La sensación era adictiva y los gemidos que Anna emitía eran sin duda embriagadores. Pronto en lugar de usar sus manos para sentir aquellos bultos en desarrollo decidió utilizar sus labios y entre besos y mordiscos finalmente fue él quien empezó a sacarse la ropa de dormir.

La itako, avergonzada y nerviosa permaneció suspirando con cada roce de la boca ajena sobre la blanca piel propia. Y al ver el torso desnudo de su prometido pronto sus manos se dedicaron a palparlo. Tanto la espalda cómo el pecho del shaman estaban llenas de cicatrices, tantas que le era difícil a la chica diferenciar cuales de esas marcas pertenecían a la pelea que Yoh había tenido con el demonio que ella había engendrado.

Un gemido ronco broto de lo profundo de la garganta del castaño cuando las palmas femeninas descendían por el vientre ajeno provocando que Anna retirará sus manos casi de inmediato.

-N... No te detengas...- murmuro agitado y recargando el rostro sobre el acalorado pecho femenino- Es la primera vez que me tocas así...

\- Lo mismo digo...- se quejo la rubia mientras rodeaba la cabeza de Yoh con sus brazos y lo apegaba más a ella.

El chico emitió su típica risa despreocupada y entonces se apartó un poco pero sin quitar las manos ajenas.

-Luces muy linda Anna.

La aludida se sonrojo aún más y miro a otro lado avergonzada y sin concederle una respuesta. El castaño alcanzo una de sus manos y la enlazo con la de él y pronto inicio otra corta y pacífica sesión de besos dulces.

Esta vez, las manos de cada quien se dedicaron a explorar al cuerpo ajeno sedientas de esa agradable sensación cálida y apasionante que provocaba los suspiros del otro. Poco a poco sus zonas pelvicas empezaron a sentirse húmedas, vibrantes y acaloradas.

Sin decir nada apegaron sus cuerpos más y más y pronto Yoh se encorvo un poco de la espalda para colocar su boca sobre el cuello de piel blanca.

-Aquí voy...- anuncio el shaman y se pudo distinguir la ansiedad y duda en su voz. Ambos eran inexpertos, pero no ingenuos, era obvio que sabían lo que venía a continuación... Y sobretodo eran conscientes de la sensación que el cuerpo de la itako experimentaría en esa futura acción.

La chica paso saliva y coloco sus dos manos sobre los hombros de quién seria su esposo tratando de obtener fuerza mental. Dolería, ella lo sabia, pero también sabia que no debía gritar ni expresar algún sonido que incitara al Asakura a detenerse o que hiciera a la lectora de cartas que dormía en otra habitación despertarse.

-Adelante...- permitió la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

El castaño hizo uso de sus manos para separar con amabilidad las dos piernas delgadas y largas pertenecientes a la sacerdotiza y entonces se posiciono listo para conseguir el objetivo que su instinto masculino le demandaba. Pero antes de entrar en ella, el quinceañero tapo la boca de la chica con la suya ahogando cualquier grito que pudiera salir de ella cuando finalmente rompiera su virginidad.

Y finalmente empezó a entrar en su cuerpo...

La itako encajo los dedos puntiagudos en los hombros ajenos que aún sujetaba sintiendo cómo una repentina ola de dolor la envolvía. Ella siempre supo que algún día tendría que experimentar esa situación, sin embargo no podía ignorar la amarga sensación de su cuerpo perdiendo la castidad. Manejo el instinto de revolverse tensando sus propios músculos y buscando enfocar sus pensamientos en los labios que sellaban los suyos en ese momento.

De repente se noto como el beso de aquel chico expedia desesperación y culpabilidad mientras seguía haciéndose entrada entre las paredes de aquel paraíso femenino. Y finalmente entro...

Un gemido emergió de ambas bocas mientras se separaban un poco para verse a los ojos.

-Lo siento...- se disculpo él con voz jadeante mientras con su mano acariciaba la mejilla enrojecida de su prometida, quien movió la cabeza una única vez negando.

Ahora era oficialmente la mujer del futuro rey shaman... Sus cuerpos estaban unidos cómo uno sólo en ese momento. Aunque aquel dulce pensamiento no era suficiente para apaciguar el dolor de su feminidad que estaba siendo invadida.

Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza calmando las lágrimas que el malestar de su virginidad rota había provocado. Ella era fuerte, ambos lo sabían, y ella odiaría que su novio le viera llorar... Después de todo, se sentiría culpable.

-Yoh...- susurro con voz entrecortada mientras desencajaba sus dedos de la piel morena ajena.

-... Si- respondió el aludido mientras juntaba su nariz con la ajena - lo siento... -se disculpo una vez más y entonces empezó una vaivén de envestidas en contra de la cavidad femenina propiciando en un principio gemidos en su pareja que poco a poco iban tornándose en sonidos de placer.

Y entonces una vez más sus bocas se unieron en un dulce y apasionado beso antes de proseguir con aquella danza que hacia gemir a ambos. No paso mucho tiempo para que el shaman llenará aquel paraíso de su humedad y finalmente se apartó.

Exhausto y agitado se acomodo al lado de su princesa que sudaba al igual que él, jadeante mostró una sonrisa y alcanzo la mano blanca que era más pequeña en comparación a la de él. La itako correspondió enlazando sus dedos y mostrando una sonrisa ligera.

-Te amo...- murmuro ella cerrando los ojos, y como si no fuera sorprendente para Yoh, él se limito a expandir su sonrisa.

-También yo.


	3. Chapter 3 Partida a Norte America

La salida del sol inevitablemente llego anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, el día en que Yoh partía a Norte América.  
Eran ya las 7 de la mañana cuando el shaman despertó abriendo los ojos después de aquella noche de consumación. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que aún estaba oscuro así que a tientas empezó a buscar la mano con la que durmió enlazada, pero no importo que tanto expandiera el terreno de su exploración, aquella mano no estaba. Finalmente se levantó del futon, se acomodó el yukata y camino hasta una de las paredes para presionar el interruptor y encender las luces.  
Miro con inexpresividad el lugar donde hasta hacia poco se encontraba descansando... _Vacío_.  
Giro su rostro mirando la puerta de su habitación y entonces dejo salir un suspiro apenas audible cargado de decepción.  
 _Su prometida se había ido ya._  
Nada sería más perfecto que despertar a su lado, eso lo volvería la primera de muchas futuras noches excelente. Pero bueno, de alguna forma también se hubiera sentido nervioso de ser así.  
Algo decaído y aún adormilado se condujo hasta su cama pero antes de que él se recostara de nuevo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe logrando detenerlo.  
—Ni lo pienses— hablo con dureza una voz femenina y familiar. El adolescente se giró para verla, ahí estaba ella, con su vestido negro y corto y los cabellos rubios cepillados.  
Él paso saliva y se rasco la mejilla izquierda mientras sonreía y dejaba oír una tonta risa. La chica se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.  
—Sólo quería dormir un poco más…  
—no hay forma. Falta poco para que vayas al aeropuerto.  
—L... Lo siento— dijo sintiendo el habitual miedo hacia quien sería su esposa, la cual cerro los párpados y dejo salir un suspiro.  
—Hoy es el día en que te iras—musito aparentando calma y abriendo los ojos los fijo en algún punto inexistente del suelo de madera.  
—...Si— dijo mostrando una sonrisa débil mientras guiaba sus ojos hasta donde ella.  
—Hay muchas cosas que debes hacer antes. Espero tengas todo listo.  
—Si...— dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Bien.

Ella lucía tan calmada, tan serena... _Tan diferente a la noche pasada._ _  
_Pareciera como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cómo si todas esas caricias y besos hubieran formado parte de un dulce sueño... _Pero no era así_.  
En verdad todo había sucedido.  
—... ¿Cómo te sientes?— cuestiono mientras que como restándole importancia, miraba a otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas, creyendo que quizás ella aún se sentía adolorida, recordando los gritos ahogados y como sus uñas se habían clavado en él.  
—Estoy bien—respondió la chica disimulando su vergüenza y regresando su mirada hacia el frente.  
—... Ya veo— contesto él mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa despreocupada.  
Anna lo miro inexpresiva por un momento. Él siempre era tan él...  
 _Tan alegre..._ _  
_ _Tan despreocupado_...  
Ella lo amaba de esa forma, aunque a veces era desesperante.  
—Bien, Entonces yo iré a levantar a Tamao para que haga el desayuno—anuncio y después giro su cuerpo dando media vuelta regresando al pasillo.  
—Espera Anna— la detuvo Yoh caminando hasta ella.  
— ¿Qué quieres?— Contesto con su habitual aspereza, si, no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido, _Ella no cambiaría su actitud._

— ¿Está bien que actúes como si nada? Digo, ahora es posible que tú…

—Estoy bien. Debemos ser discretos en todo este asunto, seguramente así lo desean tus abuelos —respondió mientras enfocaba sus negros ojos en la madera del suelo —Además, aun no se sabe si tuvimos éxito…—Agrego con un tenue sonrojo al tiempo que colocaba su palma sobre su vientre plano.

El castaño llevo su mano hasta su nuca y empezó a reír ligeramente.

—Sera divertido seguir intentándolo.

Su prometida lo miro sonrojándose más y mostrando una molestia casi fingida, que más bien era incomodidad. Entonces le golpeo la mejilla con la mano derecha antes de darle la espalda.

—N…No trate de decir nada pervertido….

—Pero lo hiciste. Idiota…— Manifestó la rubia aun sin verlo, con las mejillas enrojecidas aun.  
Entonces lo pensó…  
 _Él iba a irse por tiempo indefinido._  
Había posibilidades de que jamás regresara. No… Había un mínimo de posibilidades de que aquel volviera a casa. Si ganaba el torneo, entonces él tendría que renunciar a un cuerpo físico para volverse el dios del mundo. Y si le tocaba con algún oponente más fuerte, quizás no se apiadarían y terminaría muerto…

—Yoh…— llamo ella con voz más amable mientras permanecía dándole la espalda y con la mirada baja.

— ¿Si?—Contesto él notando la tristeza en el tono de voz ajeno.

—… Cuídate, y espero tengas un buen viaje— Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar que se humedecieran. Fue después de eso que su prometido la rodeo con sus brazos desde atrás y se apegó a ella recargando su mentón sobre el hombro femenino.

—Perdón por no poder prometer que regresare… Pero hare lo posible por mantenerme a salvo— Hablo manteniendo una sonrisa casi vacía intentando animarla.

 _Ella lo sabía…_  
Era duro ser la mujer del futuro cabeza de familia. Pero había sido entrenada para serlo, ella debía ser fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente. Los sentimentalismos no entraban en el título que ella y él cargaban.

Pensando en esto, la itako coloco sus delgadas y blancas manos sobre los brazos que la rodeaban.

—Yo… Esperare. Seré paciente… —Prometió aun sin abrir los ojos —Pero no quiero decir que esta última noche fue de despedida.

—Sin duda habrá más—Dijo él bromeando estúpidamente.

—Idiota…—Respondió ella mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

—… Si, lo soy— Murmuro Yoh aferrándose con más fuerza a ella.  
De la nada empezó a temer por el incierto futuro. Si, ambos tenían miedo.  
Anna tomo aire y entonces inclino su cabeza a donde él.

—Estarás bien. Tú… Te has hecho fuerte. Además, no olvides que debes darme la vida que deseo… Como la primera dama del mundo espiritual— Hablo ella aparentando calma en su voz, que rogaba por temblar y quebrarse. _Pero ella debía ser fuerte._ Ella siempre debía ser fuerte… Aunque aquello último era solo una excusa, palabras para ejercer más presión en Yoh en un intento de darle más fuerza para cumplir su sueño de volverse el rey de los shamanes.  
Ella lo amaba y por eso lo apoyaba.

—Lo sé. Lo prometo—Contesto sonriendo —Anna…— llamo y entonces uso una de sus manos para hacer girar el rostro ajeno hacia el propio y concedió un pequeño beso que no fue rechazado por la sacerdotiza.

Después de lo avanzado -la consumación- ahora ninguno tenía problemas con demostrarse afecto. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Ellos iban a casarse, y sabían que serían compañeros de por vida. Así que… ¿Por qué no enamorarse? Aunque eso ya había sucedido desde hacía años.

—Aun es un poco extraño…—murmuro la rubia cuando se hubiesen apartado.

— ¿Lo crees?— inquirió él mostrando su típica sonrisa.

—… Anna-sama… Yoh-sama…. — De repente apareció Conchi en el pasillo donde estaban mientras lo miraba con una expresión confundida, picara y a la vez burlona.

De inmediato el shaman soltó a su novia con las mejillas sonrojadas casi de inmediato, sintiendo vergüenza por ser visto de esa forma con ella, y la chica bajo el rostro con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. El espíritu de la lectora de cartas trago saliva y cambio su expresión por una de miedo.

—L… Lamento interrumpir— Expreso con temor al notar la expresión sombría de la itako —P… Pero Tamao dice que si no se dan prisa Yoh-sama estará atrasado…

Anna suspiro levanto la mirada de nuevo mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo.

—Tamao tiene razón—expreso con carencia de ánimo —Date prisa Yoh.

El aludido recupero una expresión normal y mostro una sonrisa.

— Si, Annita.

…

—Esto esta delicioso…

— ¡Ren! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— Exclamo con sorpresa Horokeu al ver al adolescente chino en un puesto de comida de los apaches.

—Je… Nos encontramos más pronto de lo que esperaba— respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no viniste a mi casa? —Se unió el Asakura mientras sonreía alegre.

—Comiendo cosas de un puesto… Esto no es serio—mascullo Horohoro con aparente molestia.

El chino de repente puso una mirada seria y miro a Yoh.

— ¿En verdad te hubiera gustado que fuera?

Todos mostraron confusión ante aquella pregunta, excepto Yoh, quien empezó a rascarse la nuca mientras reía.

—Hemmm… No, bueno…

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?— cuestiono el peliazul molestándose más.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Recupere mi ordenador! Yei~ Bueno en fin xD Espero les guste este capítulo** **Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios n.n Lamento además la tardanza e.e He estado abusando de la "relajación" que la escuela me está otorgando y me he enfrascado en los roles jejeje Pero en fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer n.n Tengo una pregunta, honestamente ¿ustedes creen que Hana si fue engendrado en el capítulo 77 del manga? Yo he intentado hacer cuentas, pero a veces las traducciones están mal y no se si confiar o no :/ Yo opino que Hana se engendró un poco después, cuando Anna llego a la aldea apache quizá Pero bueno.**


	4. Chapter 4 En Norteamerica

Después de todos los obstáculos atravesados, Yoh y sus amigos finalmente consiguieron entrar a la aldea apache dentro del rango de tiempo establecido. Fue poco después de esto que Yohmei le contó a Anna -quien pronto seria parte de los Asakura- sobre el hermano gemelo de su prometido, quien era además uno de los ancestros de la familia. Entonces agrego que era la responsabilidad de Yoh derrotarle para evitar la catástrofe y que para esto requería volverse aún más fuerte -mucho más-, fue así que le mostró la Tcho-Senjiryaketsu, la cual debía entregarle a su prometido lo más pronto posible.  
Fue durante esta explicación que Anna consiguió hacerse de Zenkki y Kokki, los shikigamis del mismo Asakura Hao que fueron liberados por un torpe descuido de Tamao.  
De esto, con ayuda del buen amigo Manta, ella junto con la lectora de cartas viajaron a Norte Améric aen el jet privado de los oyamada.

Por su parte, Yoh se encontraba apenas explorando la aldea apache -Que como si fuera un lugar turístico, estaba repleto de puestos de venta de los apaches-. Poco a poco estuvo reuniéndose con sus amigos, quienes se habían esparcido después de quedar inconscientes tras el primer encuentro con los grandes espíritus, De esta forma, ellos entraron a la tienda "Patch Work Shop 2" y tras una introducción de lo dura que podría ser su experiencia en el torneo por parte de uno de los oficiales, un repentino objeto apareció ante la vista de todos los shamanes reunidos ahí.

—Me llevare este llavero— Dijo quien había arrojado el pequeño esqueleto en el mostrador frente a Yoh y compañía.

—Huh.

—Esa voz… ¿Dónde la he escuchado?

—Estúpido— Pronuncio Ren sintiendo repentina pesadez —Aunque creo que Yoh conoce esa voz…

 _Y vaya que la conocía._

Con los ojos en blanco y la cara bañada en sudor de nerviosismo él trago saliva.

—No puede ser…

—Ah, un cliente. Son 380 dolares por ese muñeco apache de plata—Dijo el vendedor sin prestarle atención a la reacción del grupo de participantes con los que antes hablaba.

—Eso es caro—Contesto ella.

—Pero es de plata pura.

—¥380 —alego y coloco las monedas japonesas sobre el mostrador —¥ 380 y me lo llevo.

—¡Anna, eso es muy barato!— Grito Yoh sintiendo pena por el hombre con el que su mujer intentaba regatear.

Fue esta la única forma en la que finalmente la Itako pudo notar la presencia de su prometido, dejando ver la sorpresa en su rostro al hacerlo.

—Yoh… —Dijo aun sorprendida mientras ambos se miraban mutuamente —Bueno, ¥380 es lo máximo que pagare por ese llavero— contesto con seriedad.

— ¡Anna, no estas teniendo en cuenta todo el esfuerzo de los apaches!— respondió él con frustración ante la actitud poco cooperativa de su novia.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí?—cuestiono el ainu mientras empujaba la rostro de su amigo con la mano.

—No lo sé…—contesto el futuro esposo perdiendo fuerza.

—Yoh, debes volverte más fuerte— pronuncio ella con su habitual inexpresividad mientras enfocaba los oscuros orbes en el suelo de la tienda.

Todos, sobre todo Ren, la miraron sin entender muy bien lo que ella decía. _¿Qué Yoh debía hacerse más fuerte?_ Eso era obvio, no era el único que debía hacerlo, pero…

— Honestamente… Si no te doy un poco de ayuda no sé si llegaras a mañana… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lavaste tu ropa? ¿De dónde sacaste esas sandalias? ¿De un baño? — Cuestiono la rubia manteniendo el tono de voz habitual, impidiendo denotar la preocupación que en realidad sentía — Yo… no quiero que te debilites —Pero entonces se notó la tristeza en su expresión —Nadie más hará nada al respecto… Por eso debo ocuparme de ello.

Todos lograron entender las palabras de la chica, pero solo su prometido y ella sabían que iban más allá de lo obvio.

Más que volverse el _rey shaman_ y darle la vida que ella deseaba llena de lujos, lo que la futura esposa quería proteger era la vida del hombre amado. Y él lo sabía, lo entendía…

Por una _razón_ como esa, ella había ido sin consideración a su posible estado hasta ese lugar casi imposible de encontrar, en el cual el shock del primer encuentro con los grandes espíritus es muy fuerte, tan capaz de hacer perder el conocimiento. Por el único motivo de continuar entrenándolo y fortaleciéndolo…

—…Está bien—respondió finalmente el castaño desde el suelo -donde termino tras ser empujado por Horokeu-. Y entonces, ignorando a los demás empezaron a hacer planes entre ellos referente al entrenamiento.

Fue después de esto, que el primer encuentro con Chocolove ocurrió y la organización de los equipos de tres integrantes se llevó a cabo.

El tiempo para estar a solas no se presentó sino hasta que el entrenamiento de Anna comenzó, cuando Fausto y Ryuunosuke fueron enviados a otro sitio bajo las órdenes de acciones específicas y dolorosas.

—A… Anna, creí que ya habíamos dejado esto…— se quejó el quinceañero, que en ese momento estaba sentado en el aire con el cuerpo temblando por todo el tiempo pasado en esa posición.

— Para nada, mira como estas por solo un par de minutos —contesto la itako, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y recargada en una pared solo mirándolo sufrir.

— ¿«minutos»? ¡Siento que llevo horas aquí… — sollozo en voz baja temiendo a que el tiempo se prolongara más como castigo por parte de su prometida.

—Está bien, puedes descansar 2 minutos.

Basto con ese permiso para que el shaman se dejara caer al suelo rendido.

— ¡Gracias!— exclamo con suma gratitud mientras refrescaba su acalorado y cansado cuerpo con la frialdad del suelo.

La adolescente se limitó a verlo y suspirar. Entonces, desde el suelo el chico la miro.

Había pasado tiempo desde que se habían visto, un par de semanas que de repente se habían vuelto nada. Decir de repente un «te extraño» habría sido quizás raro -considerando lo poco afectiva que Anna era y lo poco acostumbrado que Yoh estaba a situaciones así- es por esa razón que habían reaccionado como era habitual, además de que Anna había demandado ser discretos en cuanto al tema... Pero, ¿ _Se refería también al progreso en su relación?_ Quizás no. Pero sin duda no sería normal que alguien como ella estuviera permitiendo ser abrazada y besada frente a los demás… Además de que sería algo un poco vergonzoso.

El Asakura suspiro ante tal pensamiento y entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en el estómago de la chica que aún estaba en su posición. No era experto en el tema, pero sabía bien que para haber pasado tantas semanas, al menos algo debía notarse en aquel vientre plano que su novia aún mantenía.

—Anna…—Llamo mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo y ahora la miraba a los ojos, la rubia lo miro prestándole atención. De repente el shaman obtuvo una mirada seria y un ligero rubor en las mejillas — F… ¿Funciono?— Cuestiono, tras pasar saliva.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que si tú…. —Dijo cada vez más tímido y con el rubor incrementándose. La chica lo miro hasta que finalmente entendió.

—… No— contesto finalmente al cabo de unos segundos mientras desviaba la mirada. Los ojos ajenos mostraron una repentina confusión y después un suspiro los acompaño.

—Ya veo.

El adolescente se puso de pie y camino hasta ella mientras se sacudía con las manos el polvo del suelo.

—Es una pena— expreso mientras sonreía alegremente.

—No parece que en realidad pienses en eso— se quejó ella dirigiendo sus ojos a los de él, quien continuo sonriendo.

—Bueno, es que de esta forma no tendré que preocuparme mucho por lo que pueda pasarte…—contesto mientras se quedaba frente a ella y miraba su vientre— De momento solo eres tú y no dos personas, será más fácil protegerte — explico manteniendo la sonrisa.

Ella lo miro mostrando un ligero sonrojo.

Él siempre era tan él. _Tan despreocupado… Tan amable…_

—Idiota, aun si estuviera embarazada me sabría proteger yo sola —Dijo en tono áspero levantando la mano izquierda, con la que golpeaba más fuerte tratando de hacerle recordar a su futuro esposo su fuerza.

—Sí.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de detenerlo, Yoh tomo la mano que Anna había levantado y entrelazo sus dedos, entonces junto su frente con la de ella y volvió a sonreír sin darle oportunidad antes de protestar.

—Aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco decepcionado…

—Lo se…— dijo ella sin luchar por apartarse, aunque era lo que usualmente haría. Pero después de todo no se sentía del todo incomoda—Lo siento.

—Solo debemos seguir intentándolo — Consoló el castaño al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. La itako se sonrojo un poco más y trato de mirar a otro lado.

Fue en ese momento que sus bocas se unieron en suave y amable roce que duro pocos segundos antes de que ella se apartara y se soltara de él.

—Yoh— Llamo la rubia mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Si?

—Tu abuelo me envió por otro asunto—Dijo denotando una extrema seriedad en su mirada y despego la espalda de la pared en la que se recargaba aun. El shaman de Izumo la miro esperando a que continuara hablando— Yo fui enviada para entregarte la Tcho-Senjiryaketsu…

Yoh la miro sin entender del todo lo que su novia decía.

—Después te lo explicare… Ya pasaron los 2 minutos.

— ¡¿Estabas contando el tiempo?!

—2 minutos y 2 segundos…

—Espera, Anna…

— 2 minutos y 6 segundos… Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo aumentare los segundos perdidos a minutos. 2 minutos 11 segundos…

—Pepepepe— trato de alegar con voz titubeante.

—2 minutos y 16 segundos.

De inmediato el chico se retomó su asiento en el aire mientras lagrimas aparecían junto con una sonrisa lastimera.

…

Ese día despertó más temprano de lo usual. Miro a su costado y suspiro al ver el lugar vacío.

Había pasado ya un tiempo considerable desde su llegada a la aldea apache, y desde ese día ella y su futuro esposo habían estado pasando un par de noches juntos. _No lo odiaba_ , para nada, y también la vergüenza e incomodidad había ido desapareciendo poco a poco con la práctica, además de que podía sentir de esa forma el amor y calor de su Yoh.

Ella aun no era la esposa oficial, pero si era la mujer del siguiente líder del clan Asakura. Se había decidido que la boda se celebraría después de que ella cumpliera los 16, puesto a que esa era la edad legal para poder casarse; mientras tanto debía conformarse con el título de "prometida".

Se acomodó el yukata blanco que usaba para dormir y camino con los pies descalzos por los pasillos de aquel lugar que no era tan grande como la pensión En a la que regresaría a vivir después del torneo… _posiblemente sola._

El plan del siguiente heredero seguía en pie. Pero los únicos enterados de él eran los de la familia principal Asakura. Todos eran conscientes de que Yoh y Anna aun eran demasiado jóvenes para tener un hijo, pero también sabían bien que si el más joven de la familia principal no dejaba descendencia pronto había posibilidad de que el clan Asakura desapareciera. En un principio Keiko había expresado su inconformidad al forzar a una niña tan joven a dar a luz, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Por su parte, los dos principales en el plan no expresaron ninguna oposición.

 _Ellos seguían esforzándose por concebir al siguiente heredero…_

Pero tal como se había dicho antes, ellos debían ser discretos, por lo tanto sus amigos no tenían ni la menor idea del plan del heredero. Esto significaba que ellos inocentemente creían que Yoh y Anna aun mantenían una relación de agresor y víctima. Pero era todo lo contrario.

— Ah, lo siento ¿Te desperté?— Cuestiono Yoh con algo de culpabilidad mientras notaba la presencia de su prometida a sus espaldas en el camino a su lugar habitual de dormir.

—Eres muy ruidoso…—pronuncio la rubia— podrías despertar al enano.

El shaman se limitó a reír despreocupado.

—Jijiji…Eso no pasara, parece que Manta tiene el sueño pesado.

La chica suspiro y se sujetó el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda sin apartar la mirada de él.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Bueno, me dijiste que debo entrenar.

Ella se lo siguió mirando y después guio sus ojos hasta el ventanal de la sala.

—Iré contigo—Pronuncio decidida haciendo que su futuro esposo la mirara sorprendida.

—Pero Anna…

— ¿Qué?

—Afuera está muy fresco como para que salgas así.

—Idiota, obviamente voy a cambiarme— Dijo ella manteniendo el bello rostro inexpresivo al tiempo que daba media vuelta y caminaba de regreso en la dirección por la que había llegado —Espera aquí.

Fue de esta forma que ambos salieron esa madrugada, aunque en realidad el entrenamiento pareció ser pospuesto, pues solo se limitaron a caminar juntos. El sol aun no salía, por lo que las calles de la aldea apache lucían totalmente deshabitadas. _Parecía como si en ese momento solo ellos existieran._

—En verdad hace frio…— Comento la rubia mientras empezaba a frotar sus manos entre ellas. Pese a llevar encima un suéter ligero la ausencia de sol conseguía hacer que el viento fresco erizara su blanca piel.

—Te lo dije— respondió el Asakura con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

—Veo que a ti no te afecta en lo absoluto— se quejó la adolescente notando que aquel chico usaba como si nada solo una camiseta de manga corta, sus pantalones de mezclilla y sus sandalias.

— Humm Bueno, supongo que estoy acostumbrado jijiji.

Anna suspiro y siguió frotando sus manos intentando obtener calor por la fricción. En ese momento la mano de su acompañante se extendió a ella y al volver a mirarlo, él mantenía una sonrisa. Separando sus manos unió una a la ajena y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

—Yoh…— llamo la sacerdotisa mientras ambos caminaban con las manos unidas.

— ¿Humn?

—… No es nada, olvídalo.

A estas alturas era irrelevante hablar sobre el futuro. En lo único que Yoh debía concentrarse en el torneo y en derrotar a Hao… Cosas tontas como _"¿Qué crees que pasara?"_ Eran tontas.

Y lo que era el colmo. Pese al tiempo transcurrido ella aun no podía concebir… Sin duda era decepcionante. Poner de excusa que su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado era humillante, el tiempo estaba casi contado… _Debían darse prisa._

—Anna, no tienes de que preocuparte—Dijo de repente el castaño logrando sacar a la itako de sus pensamientos.

—… ¿Eh?

—Bueno… Tú eres una persona muy, enserio muy responsable…— Pronuncio como si aquella cualidad fuera casi un defecto— Y, bueno… supuse que te estas presionando por la tarea que mis abuelos nos encargaron.

La chica bajo la mirada y suspiro.

—Lo lamento, yo…

—Anna —el quinceañero se detuvo haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo, después de todo sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Entonces la miro con unos ojos serios y con la típica y despreocupada sonrisa totalmente fuera de su rostro — Sera _nuestro hijo,_ independientemente de si es necesario o no para la familia…— Comenzó a decir conforme se deshacía de la distancia entre ambos — Sera nuestro. Aun si nos están forzando por ahora, él será la huella de ambos.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron más y después recuperaron su tamaño mientras mostraba una sonrisa tenue.

—Tú… En verdad…— Comenzó a decir mientras con la mano libre le rodeaba el cuello, él correspondió al abrazo colocando su mano en la cintura ajena.

—… No te imagino gorda.

—No lo arruines, imbécil —susurro mientras oponía más fuerza en el agarre de su cuello logrando casi asfixiarlo.

—… Lo siento.

…. _Mientras tanto en otra parte…_

—… ¿Amidamaru? ¿Dónde está Yoh-kun?— Pregunto Manta tallándose el ojo derecho mientras que apenas despertándose miro al espíritu en una esquina de la habitación con un aura negra rodeándole. 

—… Salió a entrenar…

—Ah… ¿Y por qué no fuiste con él?

—… Porque… se olvidaron de mi…

— ¿Ah?

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Infinitas gracias por sus reviews! :D honestamente los comentarios me animan n.n y pues… Debo decir que este capítulo fue basado en el 109 del manga (Espero haberme apegado aunque sea un poco) y pues bien, trate de hacerlo un poco más largo ñ.ñ**

 **Recientemente he estado leyendo los fanfics de BioSei (Escribió mayormente de Shaman King) y note que mi comedia es un asco TuT seguiré esforzándome, muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **También agradezco sus respuestas :D**

 **Nos leemos~ 3**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Sintomas?

**Capitulo 5: ¿Sintomas...?**

Desde las gradas observaban cómo todo el demás público la pelea entre los soldados x y los egipcios que eran además secuaces de Asakura Hao, quien también seguramente estaba cómo espectador en ese momento. En un principio no hubo mucha acción en la plataforma, pero poco a poco los hombres de Hao que pelaban empezaban a desesperarse... Y entonces los soldados X respondieron. Pronto ante los ojos de todos los que divisaban aquel encuentro una sangrienta escena se hizo presente. La vida de uno de los shamanes se perdió de una manera cruel y brutal.

Los espiritistas que miraban reaccionaron de diversas maneras. Unos con corazón frío, otros incapaces de reaccionar de inmediato, otros con tristeza y unos más sintiendo repulsión ante tan cruel acto.

Su estómago se revolvió cuando miro el charco de sangre humana debajo de aquella máquina de tortura empleado por la Iron Maiden. _Pero ella era fuerte_. Apartando los ojos del llamativo carmesí que se dibujaba en el suelo de aquel campo de batalla ella consoló a la niña pelirrosa que empezaba a llorar a su lado intentando cubrirla para que también dejara de ver.

Desde entonces había estado sintiendo nauseas, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho sentido. Ella no era específicamente una persona sensible y tampoco encontraba muy desagradable la sangre… Tampoco era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien siendo masacrado.

—Anna... ¿Estás bien con no comerte eso?—cuestiono el futuro esposo notando que la itako apenas había tocado el plato de comida frente a ella. En ese momento se encontraban en el interior de uno de los restaurantes apache únicamente los dos, pues Manta se había ido a algún lado con Ryuu y Fausto. La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al vientre con una ligera expresión de incomodidad.

—No tengo mucho apetito—explico mientras mantenía los ojos inexpresivos— de hecho ver esta comida me provoca nauseas.

—Vamos Anna, no seas tan dura con los apaches. Lo hacen lo mejor que pueden... Aunque es verdad que se ve fea, pero sabe mejor de lo que luce— respondió Yoh mientras picaba con un palillo la el alimento que había en su plato.

—no seas tonto, no hablaba de eso—dijo Anna al tiempo que se ponía de pie— Aunque esta comida es realmente de aspecto desagradable, me siento igual con todo lo comestible...

— ¿Nauseas?— dijo el shaman mirándola atentamente recapacitando en la palabra que ella había usado para describir su sentimiento hacia la comida. Entonces sus ojos incrementaron su tamaño y con un ligero rubor paso saliva —A... Annita, ¿Es posible que tú...?

La sacerdotiza mostró un tenue enrojecimiento en sus mejillas al momento de responder.

—Te equivocas, yo...

— ¡Aquí estaban!— alguien interrumpió la oración de la adolescente, una voz molesta y familiar que ambos espiritistas conocían a la perfección.

—Horohoro— dijo el castaño mientras lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

—Me regreso a la habitación— hablo Anna cuando pasaba al lado del ainu en dirección a la salida.

—Uy, pero que amargada...— se quejó el peliazul mientras miraba la delgada espalda femenina alejarse.

—No está de buen humor, eso es todo— explico Yoh sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Tiene momentos de buen humor?—cuestiono Ren mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas libres en la mesa donde el Asakura aún estaba.

—Claro que si... Aunque son muy escasos— respondió borrando de a poco su sonrisa y desviando un poco la mirada.

—... ¿Qué tanto?

—C... Casi como ver a Lago...

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

—Anna-sama, bienvenida— le recibió la lectora del futuro cuando hubo llegado a su hogar temporal. La itako la miro y asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar a quitarse el paliacate rojo que protegía su cabello rubio— ¿Sucedió algo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—contesto Anna mirando inexpresiva a la pelirrosa.

—Es que... Pese a que salió a comer con Yoh-sama ha regresado sin él— explico Tamao al tiempo que mostraba una ligera sonrisa y levantaba ambas cejas. El mayor suspiro y paso al lado de ella dirigiéndose al lugar que usaba como habitación.

—Se quedó con sus amigos—respondió en tono seco al tiempo que abria la puerta del cuarto —Voy a estar descansando, que nadie me interrumpa.

—Ah… Esto, Anna-sama… ¿Quiere que le lleve té o algún aperitivo?—Cuestiono tímidamente la Tamamura.

—No será necesario— Se limitó a decir al tiempo que cerraba con poca delicadeza la puerta.

—… Me pregunto si la señorita Anna se siente bien…—murmuro Tamao mientras suspiraba y se conducía a la pequeña cocina del lugar.

—Está molesta ¿Qué no es obvio? —Dijo Ponchi apareciéndose al costado derecho de la niña.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Habrá sucedido algo?—Interrogo Conchi apareciéndose en el costado izquierdo. Tamao solo suspiro sin decir nada a sus dos espíritus acompañantes.

— ¡Ha! Es probable que este en esa época del mes.

— ¿Esa época del mes?— cuestiono Tamao inocentemente haciendo que los dos espiritus le miraran sonriendo de una manera desagradable.

—Ya sabes, esos días que las mujeres odian…

—Sí, sí. Tú sabes. Esos días malditos en los que sienten dolor y tienen cambios de humor… Esos días.

La lectora del futuro se sonrojo y se cubrió el rostro finalmente entendiendo lo que aquellos pervertidos decían.

— ¡Cállense, si Anna-sama los escucha decir eso de ella entonces…

—…Los matare!— Completo la itako en voz baja mientras permanecía con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Entonces soltó un suspiro y separando su espalda de la puerta camino hasta donde el futon que usaba de cama. Aquel par sí que tenían agallas para hablar de esa manera de una dama.

Aunque era verdad que estaba de mal humor, pero… _¿Por qué razón?_ Es verdad que a veces el ainu la sacaba de quicio pero no había motivos para enojarse tan solo al verlo. Además, ya estaba molesta desde antes, ¿ _por culpa de Yoh?_ No había forma. No había hecho nada malo.

Suspiró y se acostó mientras se acomodaba de lado cerrando los ojos.

—Me duele la cabeza…—dijo para quedar en total silencio.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre su cama notando la oscuridad que la envolvía. ¿Por cuánto _tiempo se había quedado dormida?_ Giro la cabeza a su costado y como si pudiera ver suspiro y se acomodó los bordes del vestido negro con el que se había dormido.

— ¿Qué crees que haces durmiéndote aquí? —Dijo cerrando los orbes, después de todo no podía ver mucho con toda esa oscuridad.

—Jijij… No te preocupes, Tamao ya está dormida y Manta también—contesto el shaman de Izumo mientras se sentaba de igual forma. Su prometida suspiro y puso una cara de molestia. _Él siempre era tan despreocupado_ —Más importante, Anna… ¿Te sientes mejor?—Pregunto al tiempo que le tomaba la mano logrando sorprenderla.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno… Es que estabas de mal humor, y casi no comiste nada en el almuerzo…. Tamao dijo que en cuanto llegaste te encerraste y no saliste.

Anna suspiro de nuevo de a poco retiro su mano de la de él.

—Estoy bien—aseguro en tono seco.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— ¿Qué tan insistente planeas ser?

—Ah… sigues de mal humor.

Ella suspiro de nuevo antes de quitarse la sabana que alguien -probablemente Yoh- le había puesto y finalmente se puso de pie.

—Annita, ¿A dónde vas?—Cuestiono el quinciañero mientras escuchaba los ligeros pasos de la sacerdotisa avanzar hasta la puerta.

—No tengo sueño así que saldré a dar un paseo—Respondió al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación.

—Bien, iré contigo—decreto él mientras la seguía. Ella lo miro inexpresiva ¿Qué _acaso él tampoco tenía sueño?_

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

—Podemos ir con Fausto, la consulta seria gratis.

—Si digo que no, es que no. Entiéndelo— Respondió ella ya fastidiada. Ambos ahora caminaban por las vacías calles oscuras de la aldea.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—Insistió su futuro esposo mientras la miraba con un gesto de seriedad.

— ¡Por que no he comido nada raro! —Exclamo ella frunciendo el entrecejo _¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirle lo mismo?_ Era verdad que parecía tener algún resentimiento hacia la comida, pero definitivamente no era por culpa de que algo le hubiera hecho mal—Además, ¿No hemos comido lo mismo?

—Bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto. A veces comes frituras mientras yo entreno…

— ¿Estas insinuando algo?

—L... Lo siento—Se apresuró a disculparse el Asakura mientras pasaba saliva. La itako suspiro y se detuvo para mirar el cielo estrellado.

—Eres molesto…—Insulto con naturalidad sin apartar los ojos del manto nocturno. Yoh se limitó a reír como siempre.

—Solo quiero cuidar de ti.

Ella lo miro con un muy tenue rubor en las mejillas. ¿En qué momento le había tomado la mano? Vaya hombre…

—Pero Anna… Si no es intoxicación, entonces… ¿No crees que es posible que tú…?—Empezó a decir mientras la miraba con un rostro serio que rara vez se veía en él.

— ¿Qué yo que? ¿Qué me haya vuelto anoréxica o algo así? No hay forma—Contesto ella con la misma seriedad.

—No, eso no… Me refiero a… Tú sabes…. —Dijo mirando a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y oponía un poco más de fuerza en el agarre de la mano ajena.

—No lo sé—Contesto ella mientras miraba sus manos unidas. Entendía muy bien a lo que él se refería, y era verdad que desconocía la respuesta correcta.

—Podemos ir con Fausto, la consulta seria gratis.

— ¿Estas usando la misma línea de antes?—Se quejó la rubia antes de suspirar una vez más— Recuerda que debemos ser discretos en este tema… Solo la familia principal debería saberlo.

—Podemos pedirle a Fausto que guarde el secreto. Eso es suficiente ¿no?

Ella permaneció en silencio mirando una vez más las estrellas. Sentía un poco de miedo de saber la respuesta correcta. Decepcionar a los abuelos una vez más, a ella… y a Yoh. Bajo la cabeza y apretó los labios.  
Demonios, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser concebir un hijo?

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Perdón por la espera! Me he ocupado en otras cosas, lo siento ;u; no me odien…  
Principalmente debo agradecer que estén leyendo este fic y estoy aún más agradecida con las personas que se suscriben y me dicen sus opiniones. Bueno, en realidad tengo una duda… Conforme al manga, ¿Creen que Anna ya está embarazada en este periodo? Yo no estoy realmente segura :/ Es por eso que quisiera saber lo que ustedes piensan.  
¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Cita con Fausto

—Entonces... ¿Dónde está Fausto?—cuestiono Horo Horo mientras él y su equipo miraban a Yoh y a Ryuu haciendo lagartijas.

—Ya te dije... Que Anna dijo... Que quería… hablar con él—contesto el shaman de Izumo entre partes pues le costaba hablar sin detenerse. ¿Cuántas lagartijas llevaba? No sabía, la cuenta fue olvidada pero si se detenía sabía que sufriría después las consecuencias… Un error que nunca podría permitirse cometer sería el de subestimar a Anna.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Y hablar de que pue'?— interrogo Chocolove inclinando una ceja dejando ver su curiosidad, después de todo hasta a Ryuu le sonaba extraño eso. _¿Por qué Anna hablaría únicamente con Fausto?_ Si bien eran asuntos del torneo entonces debería tratarlos con todo el equipo. Y aún más, para ella esos temas tenían como centro a Yoh, entonces ¿Por qué?

—Ella lo llamo porque...

—Yoh-sama, ya pueden tomar el descanso—Aviso Tamao interrumpiéndolo mientras aparecía con dos toallas. Los dos que entrenaban la miraron como si fuese un ángel, totalmente agradecidos de aquellas palabras.

—Gracias—Expreso Yoh cuando la menor le ofreció una de las toallas y sin más empezó a limpiarse el sudor, ella se limitó a asentir y a sonreír.

—Bien, entonces, Anna lo llamo porque…—Presiono Tao Ren mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía un poco el entrecejo.

—Ah… Ella se ha estado sintiendo mal, y dice que es innecesario ir al doctor y pagar una consulta cuando Fausto esta en nuestro equipo y no nos cobrara nada— Respondió sonriendo.

Todos menos Yoh y Tamao pusieron una expresión con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vaya, así que era eso… Yo creí que era algo más serio—Dijo Horokeu mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

—Ña… También yo—Se unió Chocolove cerrando ambos ojos.

—Aunque ¿no es extraño? Ella no es la clase de mujer que decae fácil ¿O sí?— Intervino Ren enfocando sus dorados ojos en el Asakura, quien sin responder solo borro la sonrisa de su rostro y fijo los orbes en algún punto inexistente del suelo.

— ¿Doña Anna enferma? ¡No hay forma! —Exclamo Ryuunosuke recuperando de repente toda su energía— ¡Sin duda mis cuidados le harán sentirse mejor!

Yoh se limitó a reír con su habitual despreocupación.

—Pero sin duda es preocupante ¿no es así? Anna-sama nunca mostro ningún síntoma especifico, sin duda es fuerte. Nunca pareció enferma…—Comento la pelirrosa mientras miraba el cielo pensativa.

—Bueno, ella en realidad no está enferma. Solo se sentía un poco mal…

—A lo mejor y es que no estaba acostumbrada al ambiente—Dijo Manta, quien estaba sentado también en el suelo.

—Q…Quizás—Concordó Yoh empezando a reír de nuevo.

—Pero… ¿No es algo tarde como para resentir el cambio de ambiente?—Comento el único chino mientras levantaba una ceja. El castaño se tensó un poco y se rasco la mejilla izquierda.

—Bueno, tú sabes. Anna es…

—"Anna es…" ¿Qué?—Una voz se escuchó a espaldas de todos. El tono molesto hizo que todos pasaran saliva y el único que se atrevió a girarse fue Yoh.

—A…Anna, bienvenida—Saludo intentando sonreír.

—Anna-dono…—Amidamaru también se presentó saludando.

—"Anna es…" ¿Qué?—Presiono la rubia mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Anna-san, Fausto. Bienvenidos—Dijo el pequeño Manta mientras movía la mano y pasaba saliva intentando salvar a su amigo de una buena golpiza.

—Oh, han vuelto— se unió Horohoro mirándolos también.

—¡Doña Anna, Bienvenida!

Anna suspiro y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a empezar a caminar hacia el lugar donde actualmente residían murmurando " _Si me quedo aquí me dolerá más la cabeza"_.

—Entonces, ¿De qué estaba enferma la güerita? —Cuestiono el mal comediante mirando al doctor de cabello rubio que seguía de pie. Fausto se limitó a mirarlo y después sonrió sin responder.

— ¿Fausto?

La sacerdotisa giro de nuevo su cuerpo y miro a todos con aparente fastidio.

—Solo fue una ligera intoxicación por comida—dijo al tiempo que enfocaba sus ojos inexpresivos en su futuro esposo.

Yoh mostro una sonrisa a medias y la miro también.

—Ya veo—Se limitó a decir sin cambiar su expresión.

—Iré a descansar—Aviso dando media vuelta una vez más y entonces suspiro—Fausto, Ryuu, Yoh. Regresen a entrenar—Ordeno en tono imperativo empezando a mover sus pies con ligereza — Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, dejen de meterse en asuntos ajenos—Dijo refiriéndose al equipo de Len.

—Tch… Y pensar que me preocupe un poquito por esa grosera—Se quejó el Ainu fingiendo indignación.

— ¡Doña Anna, cuando regrese me asegurare de prepararle algo delicioso!— exclamo Ryuu mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose.

— ¡Asegúrese de descansar!—Se despidió también Fausto mientras la miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

Yoh solo permaneció mirando la espalda de Anna que se alejaba más y más hasta que ya no pudo ser vista. Y entonces suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Pero ya, este chico sí que es un pésimo amante—Comento Chocolove mientras suspiraba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hablas de mí?— Cuestiono Horokeu sonrojándose ligeramente —Pero yo en realidad no…

— ¡Idiota!—Lo silencio Ren propinándole un golpe con el palo de su lanza—Es obvio que habla de Yoh.

— ¿Yo?

— Si, bueno… Tu novia anda así, sintiéndose enfermita y todo y tú aquí. Como si nada pues…

El castaño mostro un disimulado rubor y miro al cielo antes de reír.

—Anna me golpearía si dejo de entrenar.

—Ella está realmente obsesionada con el entrenamiento—Se quejó el peliazul mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—La señorita Anna solo quiero que Yoh-sama se convierta en el rey—Dijo Tamao mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—Es su forma de apoyarlo.

—Ella solo quiere lujos—Contesto el Usui frunciendo los labios.

Yoh entreabrió la boca como si fuera a contestar, pero termino quedándose en silencio.

 _Lo sabía…_ Sabía el hecho de que ella no quería lujos, ni fama, ni el buen título. Ella había aceptado el compromiso antes de saber que él revelara su deseo de volverse el rey de los shamanes. Yoh sonrió guardándose esas palabras para él mismo y entonces se recostó mirando el cielo.

— ¿Yoh-dono?

—Estoy bien Amidamaru, solo me dieron ganas de ver las nubes.

— ¿Está preocupado por Anna-dono?—Cuestiono el espíritu, a lo que el shaman negó con la cabeza.

—Anna está bien. Ella misma lo dijo.

—Pero Yoh-dono, quizás ella…

El Asakura se sonrojo levemente y entonces mostro una sonrisa para después decir "Shh".

—¡Oye, tú, bueno para nada!—Exclamo el chino mientras apuntaba su lanza a él — ¡Deja de estar en tu mundo ignorándonos!

El castaño miro a sus amigos y suspiro. En tan solo unos minutos ahora estaba Chocolove noqueado, Ryuu con los ojos en blanco y Horokeu sobre un charco de sangre. _¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso tan rápido?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

— ¿Cuántas veces me harás repetirlo?—Dijo Anna mientras se encontraba en un sillón sentada intentando mirar televisión— ¡Ya estoy bien!

—Pero doña Anna… —insistió el hombre señalando un plato de sopa que estaba frente a ella—Esto le hará sentirse mejor.

La sacerdotisa suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Ryuu… Si aprecias tu vida te alejaras pacíficamente y me dejaras en paz.

El futuro esposo tomo el plato y sonrió mirando a su compañero de equipo.

—Yo me encargare Ryuu, tú ve a descansar.

El mayor inclino las cejas con decepción y le extendió una frazada a la itako.

—Entiendo, será mejor que me retire. Pero asegúrese de decirme si le dan ganas de comer algo—Dijo y entonces se retiró dejando la manta a un costado de ella. Anna permaneció con los ojos cerrados y dejo salir otro suspiro.

— ¿Por qué tenías que decirle de mi falta de apetito?—Se quejó abriendo los orbes y enfocándolos con rencor sobre su prometido, quien pasó saliva y rio tontamente.

—Se me salió…

La rubia miro una vez más el televisor con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Annita…

— ¿Qué quieres? No me comeré esa sopa. No tengo hambre—Decreto sin mirarlo.

—Olvídate de la sopa. Yo… Anna… Tú…

—Dilo de una vez—Ordeno mirándolo sin emoción alguna reflejada en sus inexpresivos ojos.

El shaman paso saliva y dejo la sopa sobre la mesa de nuevo.

—Vas a decirme… ¿Vas a decirme lo que Fausto te dijo?

 **KU-Pyon: Ok, he estado echando el vago y no me apure en escribir** **Lo siento. Ademas he estado actualizando otros 2 proyectos aparte de este ;u; Las vacaciones son para aprovechas (?**

 **Pero en fin. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo n.n y Mary, ya había leído a esa chica :D gracias por hacerme recordarlo**

 **En fin. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER y nos leemos pronto ;D**


	7. Chapter 7 Celebracion

—vas a decirme... ¿Vas a decirme lo que Fausto te dijo?—cuestiono mientras la miraba con un rostro serio. La Itako entreabrió los labios cómo sí fuera a decir algo y entonces regresando la mirada al frente se puso de pie acomodando después su vestido.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo—respondió con aparente calma girando un poco el rostro a uno de los corredores del lugar cómo asegurándose que no había nadie mirándolos. Su futuro esposo asintió y de esta manera ambos salieron de aquel lugar.

Apenas eran las 6 de la tarde, por lo que aún había gente a su alrededor cuando ellos caminaban por las calles de la aldea apache. La sacerdotisa caminaba delante de él permaneciendo en silencio mientras el shaman miraba fijamente su silueta desde atrás esperando a que su respuesta fuera contestada.

—Cuando la pelea de shamanes termine... Nada será igual para nadie—comenzó a decir mientras se detenía frente a lo que parecía ser una tienda de recuerdos.

—Si... Tal parece que muchos no serán capaces de regresar a casa siquiera—concordó el Asakura posicionándose a su lado.

Los ojos de Anna se enfocaron en los pequeños muñecos de la tienda expuestos en un mostrador de cristal mientras apretaba los labios ante aquella verdad.

—otros más regresarán sin sus amigos, y habrá familias que perderán eternamente a uno de sus integrantes.

—padres, hijos, hermanos, tíos... Todos vinimos sabiendo eso—dijo Yoh mientras enredaba sus manos tras su nuca y entonces mostro su habitual sonrisa girando su rostro a donde la rubia— Es el precio por intentar volvernos el rey.

Ella lo miro inexpresiva y pronto regreso los ojos a la exposición de souvenirs apretando la mano en puño callándose la frustración que sentía.

—Es verdad.

Se limitó a decir eso mientras de a poco su entrecejo se fruncía. Entonces cerró los ojos y suspiro repitiéndose esas palabras en la mente.

—Anna, de alguna forma saldrá bien. Ya verás que todo tiene solución—Expreso el quinceañero sin perder su sonrisa.

Ella lo miro una vez más y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

 _Siempre tan despreocupado, siempre tan amable… Siempre tan él._

—Tienes razón. Nuestro máximo obstáculo es Hao— Dijo aun mostrando aquella pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay que presionarse tanto por ello. Aunque en realidad es una pena no poder unir fuerzas con el equipo de Len—Contesto suspirando antes de acercarse un poco más a ella y colocar su brazo rodeando sus hombros.

— ¿Eso crees? Personalmente opino que solo estarían estorbando. Ellos también compiten contra ti por la corona.

—Lo sé— Dijo el castaño riendo después con típica risa.

—Yoh—Llamo la itako antes de inclinarse un poco a donde él acatando su atención.

— ¿Si?

—Funciono—Se limitó a decir antes de deshacerse de su abrazo y solo sujetar su mano mientras sus inexpresivos ojos miraban los ajenos esperando que le entendiera.

Los orbes del shaman se abrieron más al igual que su boca que pronto formo una gran sonrisa antes de estrechar con fuerza a su novia.

 _Funciono_ … Sus intentos por tener asegurado un heredero habían funcionado. Ahora dentro del cuerpo de su prometida estaba creciendo el siguiente hijo de la familia principal Asakura… Pero más importante que el título que tendría, aquel hijo era hijo de él, hijo de ambos.

—Seremos padres…—Dijo mientras sus manos seguían apegando el delgado cuerpo femenino al propio como tratando de confirmarlo.

—Así es—Musito ella sin perder aquella pequeña sonrisa sin luchar por soltarse del abrazo.

—Oye… ¿Ese chico no es el del equipo de Funbari?—Una voz desconocida a espaldas de ellos.

— ¡Cállate! Esa chica creo que es la famosa Anna… Dicen los apaches que es muy fuerte…—Otro le silencio entre murmureos.

—Ellos dos son pareja ¿no? No es tan extraño que estén tan acaramelados…

—Pero aún es temprano, hay mucha gente…

De inmediato ambos se apartaron con el rostro enrojecido y pronto miraron a otro lado.

—S…S…Sera mejor que regresemos—Dijo Yoh después de aclararse la garganta tratando de ignorar a la gente que les miraba.

—Si—Se limitó a responder la sacerdotisa antes de empezar a caminar.

En ese momento y sin aviso previo su mano fue alcanzada por su futuro esposo haciendo que ella girara su rostro para verlo.

—Idiota, ¿Qué crees…?

— ¿Qué más da?—Cuestiono despreocupadamente mientras sonreía y oponía más fuerza en su agarre—Estoy feliz y siento unas increíbles ganas de no apartarme de mi Annita.

La menor frunció el entrecejo mientras sonrojándose miraba al frente.

—…Idiota…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—… ¿Por qué estamos en un restaurante si se supone que íbamos a ir a casa?—Interrogo la adolescente mientras miraba fijamente a su futuro esposo.  
Ahora los dos estaban sentados en una mesa de alguno de los restaurantes de los apaches con enormes platos de comida frente a ellos.

— Vamos, vamos. Me dieron ganas de celebrar.

—Tonto, solo estas malgastando el dinero—respondió ella secamente antes de suspirar y coger un palillo para sujetar lo que había en el plato—Además mira esto. Es obvio que mis nauseas se acrecentaran con algo así—Se quejó sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro al tiempo que agitaba aquella cosa.

—Según es un platillo americano…

—Parece un tamagoyaki quemado.

El shaman de Izumo sonrió inclinando ambas cejas.

—No seas tan fijada.

La itako suspiro y regreso la cosa no identificada al plato manteniendo sus ojos en aquello.

—Será mejor que te lo comas tú. No tiene mucho sentido si terminare regresándolo… Solo es una pérdida de dinero— Dijo antes de levantar los ojos y mirarlo a él.

—No digas eso Annita. Ahora debes comer también por nuestro hijo.

La rubia se sonrojo al escucharlo decir aquello y entonces miro a otro lado.

—Espero no vayas a ser tan tonto como para decir algo así frente a los demás. Recuerda que todo este asunto solo lo saben los de la familia…

El mayor asintió sonriendo y entonces la miro.

—Aunque realmente estoy feliz y quisiera que todos nos felicitaran… Sabré guardarlo. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Ella movió la cabeza una única vez asintiendo y entonces suspiro.

—Aunque no se por cuánto tiempo podremos quedarnos callados. En realidad no es como si fuera un secreto, pero… Es lo más sensato ser discretos.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto. De alguna forma saldrá bien—Expreso aun sonriendo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—… ¿Por qué lloras Ryuu?—Cuestiono su espíritu acompañante mientras se colocaba frente a su compañero que aparentemente se estaba lamentando.

—Doña Anna… Ella… ¡Huyo para no comerse mi sopa!  
— ¿Ha?

—Lo más seguro es que Don Yoh se esforzó, pero ella aun así huyo y después él tuyo que ir detrás de ella… Aun cuando esta tan cansado… ¡Todo es mi culpa!—Se lamentó con más fuerza el hombre derramando gruesas lágrimas de culpabilidad.

Tokagero entrecerró los ojos y suspiro.

—La señora Anna nunca huiría… más bien habría noqueado al señor Yoh…— murmuro antes de dejar salir otro suspiro.

— ¡Es mi culpa que Don Yoh no pueda descansar!

—…Agh…

 **KU-Pyon: Ok, estaba a punto de rendirme y terminar este capítulo hasta mañana :v La flojera anda fuerte e.e**

 **En fin. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :D Y también muchas gracias por leer n.n  
Nos leemos pronto ;D**


	8. Chapter 8 Sueño tirado

Un par de meses habían pasado ya desde aquel día, todo había seguido su curso normal y nadie sospechaba de absolutamente nada sobre el asunto del heredero en camino para los Asakura. Las peleas entre equipos de shamanes eran constantes y de vez en cuando iban a verlas -después de todo, no había nada mejor que hacer-, Anna decía que era importante también analizar las técnicas de los posibles futuros oponentes.

De esta forma se pasaban los días, entrenando o mirando las batallas de otros equipos. Había veces en que ni siquiera se encontraban con el equipo de Len, pero era entendible… _Todos intentaban hacerse más fuertes._ Este pensamiento se hizo más intenso cuando presenciaron uno de los encuentros de Hao, donde vieron lo fuerte que éste era.

 _Asakura Hao, el maestro del ying y el yang._

—No somos competencia para Hao en estas condiciones—Dijo Yoh mientras caminaba acompañado de su futura esposa y su mejor amigo.

—A mí me parece que no te importa mucho—Contesto Manta al tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados señalando con la mirada la postura despreocupada con la que su amigo andaba.

—He aprendido muchas cosas al llegar hasta aquí, así que no le veo caso a preocuparse ¿Por qué no relajarse?—Respondió él sonriendo con normalidad.

En ese momento acababan de descubrir el nivel de Furyoku de Hao, el participante más fuerte… Y _el mayor rival._

Su nivel de Furyoku con una magnitud de 1250000 superaba por más de 10 veces al de Yoh. Pero aun con ese nivel inferior, el futuro esposo veía como incorrecto idear un plan donde todos atacaran juntos a su hermano mayor. No era el momento de discutir algo así, pero pese a ello, _él lo veía incorrecto…_

Vaya tipo problemático, _Tan despreocupado, tan amable… Tan él._

Anna amaba ese lado relajado de él, pero en situaciones así era realmente problemático. No era _justicia,_ ni _responsabilidad_ por lo que se luchaba. El oponente más fuerte, Asakura Hao, maestro de los 5 elementos, era contra esa clase de sujeto con el que se enfrentaban. Sin embargo… ¿Por qué no era un poco más consciente? Una situación de vida o muerte, donde las posibilidades de morir superaban en porcentaje a las de morir con casi un 90%, aun así él quería seguir sus ideales de lo _correcto_ y _justo._

Sin embargo _ella era fuerte_. Como buena esposa solo debía velar por el bien de su hombre y apoyarlo, fueran cuales fueran las decisiones de él, ella debía apoyarlo y serle de ayuda. Lo ayudaría a hacerse más fuerte, aun si Hao demostraba ser más poderoso, ella ayudaría a Yoh a fortalecerse.

 _Porque lo amaba…_

Mientras su muerte no estuviera asegurada, ella velaría por él.

— ¿No eres… la chica por la que Hao-sama se interesó?— Pregunto Kanna mirándola fijamente.

En ese momento estaban juntas Anna, Jun y Tamao, dispuestas a proteger a un par de chiquillos cuyas almas querían ser ingeridas por Hao. Y por esta misma razón parecía que tendrían que enfrentarse contra las Hanagumi.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y los enfoco en aquella sin cambiar su expresión.

Si, efectivamente, Asakura Hao había mostrado interés en ella llamándola incluso " _Una esposa adecuada para el futuro rey"_. No le había tomado importancia a aquellas palabras, creyendo que aquel sujeto solo buscaba desaburrirse y además tenía interés en las personas con potencial -en este caso, ella-. Sin mencionar que, aparte de Yoh, ella no miraría a ningún otro hombre, por lo que ella ignoro totalmente los que había dicho su futuro cuñado.

— ¿Acaso estas celosa?—Cuestiono la Itako como intentando provocarla.

—No en realidad—Respondió sin inmutarse quitándose el cigarro de la boca y mostrando una ligera sonrisa—Siento curiosidad en saber quién eres.

Esa clase de mujer había dicho aquello decretando que lo averiguaría mediante una batalla, sin embargo su oponente no fue otra más que Tao Jun, cuya familia se había aliado con los Asakura hacia no mucho.

—La verdadera pelea de shamanes empieza ahora—Musito la Itako después de presenciar la pelea entre el espíritu acompañante de Kanna y Lee Pyron.

—Hey, hey—Dijo otra de las Hanagumi haciendo un puchero con los labios—Esta persona dice que todo acaba de comenzar, desconoce completamente lo que ocurre en otros lugares ¿no es asi?

—Mari piensa que es gracioso.

— Están hablando de Yoh ¿no es verdad?—Contesto la sacerdotisa sintiéndose molesta por los comentarios —No hay nada de qué preocuparse, porque Yoh está ahí— Aseguro con suma confianza.

—¿Yoh? ¡He escuchado de él! Es el hijo de Mikihisa —Dijo Redseb, quien en ese momento se encontraba detrás de la adolescente.

—Mi nombre es Kyouyama Anna, soy la prometida de Yoh.

El chiquillo se sorprendió al escucharla la tarda presentación de aquella chica.

—E… ¿En ese caso no serías la nuera de Mikihisa?— Expreso el niño sin recibir una respuesta de la itako, quien se mantuvo en silencio.

—Quien lo diría, eres la prometida de Yoh. Eso explica tu arrogancia—Dijo Kanna —Pero hay un límite de lo que él puede hacer.

Aquella tenía razón. Yoh se había vuelto fuerte, pero no lo suficiente… Sabría librar una batalla, pero aun tendría consecuencias…

—Anna-sama, usted lleve a estos niños a la arena—Nosotras nos encargaremos de aquí— Expreso con una sonrisa, pidiéndole que se retirara de una vez.

Y de esta manera la futura esposa de los Asakura partió acompañando a los dos menores hasta su propio campo de batalla, y después de dejarlos avanzo tan rápido como pudo a donde creyó estaba su prometido, pero lo que encontró no fue más que un lugar solitario con un par de manchas de sangre y un poco de desorden evidenciando la batalla que había ocurrido.

—Parece que no llegue a tiempo…—Musitó para sí misma cuando sus ojos miraron en el suelo uno de los oráculos virtuales… uno que ella conocía muy bien. Se inclinó para mirarlo más de cerca y así se mantuvo por un prologando y silencioso momento mirando tirado y abandonad el objeto que servía como la llave del sueño de la persona que ella amaba.

 _Yoh había renunciado._

Había renunciado a su propio sueño, por el que tanto se había esforzado y también por el que ella le había hecho sufrir tanto entrenando.

 _Voluntariamente_ él había desertado de la pelea de shamanes.

La tristeza y el dolor que en ese momento sentían no eran por ella, sino por el chico que era dueño de aquel oráculo miserable que estaba tendido en el suelo de rocas.

Permaneciendo en silencio, la itako formo con piedras una tumba sobre aquel objeto abandonado dejándolo enterrado y aun con la mirada triste se mantuvo observándolo, _despidiéndose de aquel sueño, diciendo adiós al futuro que su futuro esposo deseaba_.

Mientras contemplaba un tanto desolada el montón de piedras frente a ella acaricio con suavidad su vientre que aún no aparentaba su gravidez y dejo salir un suspiro.

 _Ella era fuerte_. Como buena esposa solo debía velar por el bien de su marido y apoyarlo, fueran cuales fueran las decisiones de él, ella debía apoyarlo y serle de ayuda.

 **KU-Pyon: -w- Perdón por el pequeño retraso. Me atrase en otro de los fics que estoy actualizando y por ende este capítulo también se vio afectado. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! TuT No saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando me dicen que este fanfic es bueno y que continúe n.n  
Bien, este capítulo está basado en los capítulos 147, 154, 155, 157 del manga :D En la parte donde Ren muere. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER y nos leemos pronto :D el siguiente capítulo empezara con el capítulo 176 ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Volverse Fuerte

**KU-Pyon: Les mentí :v va a empezar desde el capítulo 178 xD me confundí. El 176 aun es de Osorezan Revoir :vv 184**

Desde un lugar alto miraba el agua que parecía no tener fin, no importaba cuanto buscara, en realidad parecía no tener un final.

En silencio…

En silencio…

Sin decir nada, él solo permanecía mirando calladamente el agua que reflejaba al sol en esos momentos. _Solo_. Sus amigos lo miraban desde atrás incapaces de dirigirle la palabra, pensando que de esa forma él se sentiría un poco mejor.

—Yoh… no se ve muy bien— Comento el Oyamada mirando con tristeza la espalda de su gran amigo.

—Claro que no—Contesto Ryu, quien estaba a su lado mirando también la figura de atrás del Asakura con una expresión deprimente— Para salvar a Len, don Yoh ha dejado su sueño de ser el Shaman king… No es algo que pueda ser superado tan rápido.

—Tienes razón Ryu— Concordó Manta bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué debo hacer…?—Finalmente, a quien todos miraban con pena, hablo con una voz de moribundo — Anna va a matarme…— Dijo con los ojos en blanco.

— ¡¿Te preocupa eso!?— Exclamaron al unísono los amigos que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

Aunque en verdad era entendible que lo que más le preocupara fuera eso… Anna seguramente iba a masacrarlo cuando lo supiera, tanto Yoh como sus amigos podían imaginarse la violenta reacción de aquella mujer. Solo podían sentir pena por el futuro esposo a quien, aunque quisieran, no podrían proteger de su prometida. Aunque más que la golpiza propia -de la cual ya se había preparado mentalmente- lo que le preocupaba era Anna en sí.

 _¿Cómo se sentiría?_ No sabía si ella estaría triste o se sentiría aliviada como él después de pasar los sentimientos de enojo. Ahora dentro de ella estaba creciendo una pequeña vida, emociones fuertes podían afectarla, _Aunque ella era una mujer fuerte_ , seguramente no había mucho de lo que debiera preocuparse, solo debía prepararse para disculparse y suplicar perdón esperando que ella lo dejara medio muerto en su momento de ira sin llegar más lejos… Aunque en realidad se lo merecía, ella era quien más esfuerzo había puesto en ese sueño.

Los entrenamientos y palabras de ánimo siempre venían de ella. Sabía que ella había estado ahí incondicionalmente velando para que él pudiera hacerse fuerte y así volverse el shaman King. Y ahora él había simplemente botado todo el esfuerzo de ambos por su cuenta sin siquiera pedirle opinión. Era obvio que ella estaría más que molesta.

Aunque él no era de la clase de hombre que se preocupaba, más bien debía relajarse en estos momentos. _De alguna forma todo saldría bien, todo tiene solución._ Ese era su lema, y de nada servía andar dando vueltas a algo que aún no sucedía.

—Yo aún tengo algo que debo hacer— Expreso el shaman de Izumo con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con su espíritu acompañante.

—Derrotar a Hao— Completo una voz femenina desde atrás de él haciendo que el Asakura se congelara. Anna estaba ahí, recargada en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con una fría inexpresividad. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?_ No lo sabía, y tenía miedo de preguntar porque lo más seguro es que ella ya supiera lo que había pasado, algo que nunca debía hacer era subestimara... Ni a ella ni a su fuerza, y aún menos cuando estaba enojada como seguramente lo estaba ahora—Es el papel de la familia Asakura, además de que se lo prometiste a ese gatito— continuo hablando haciendo que su prometido se sintiera más y más nervioso— Pero Yoh… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

—A…A…A….Anna…— Tartamudeo el castaño girándose lentamente a donde su prometida estaba incapaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo — L…Lo… Lo… Lo… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Entonces lo esperado ocurrió, la itako se acercó a donde él y sin decir nada ni cambiar su fría inexpresividad lo hizo caer a una distancia corta de una sola bofetada, usando su mano izquierda con la que golpeaba más fuerte… _La legendaria izquierda._

Amidamaru solo era capaz de ser espectador en la tortura de su amo, sintiéndose también atemorizado mientras Anna ahora relajaba su expresión finalmente.

—Te perdonare— musito logrando sorprender a los dos que estaban ahí aterrados— Porque desde el principio supe que ibas a ser así, y después de todo, es por eso mismo que me enamore de ti— explico enfocando los orbes en algún lugar inexistente en el suelo. Y entonces sin más camino saliendo de donde su prometido y su espíritu acompañante estaban — Pero nuestro viaje continúa, es muy pronto para relajarse… Yoh.

 _Ella era fuerte_ , tanto física como mentalmente. Y ella era la mujer del siguiente cabeza de familia por lo que debía saber qué hacer en esos momentos. Ella debía ser el apoyo y guía de su marido cuando éste lo necesitara… Y vaya esposo le había tocado. Un sujeto despreocupado… Pero amable y también capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo para proteger lo que le importaba.

Anna suspiro y se detuvo, dándole la espalda a su futuro esposo mientras hablaba más relajada.

—Pero ahora que no serás shaman King, tendrás que trabajar extra duro y construir un gran hotel para hacer mi vida más relajante y fácil—decreto con seriedad.

Ahora estaba cargándole una nueva tarea de futuro… Siempre para motivarlo a continuar ella hacia eso, dejarle algo por lo que tuviera que esforzarse. Aunque en realidad ese futuro era el mejor para ella, un futuro donde él no tenía que morir o volverse espíritu, un futuro donde vivían juntos. También era lo mejor para su hijo, quien hasta hacia poco estaba casi asegurado que crecería sin un padre. Pero ahora…

No, no era tiempo de pensar en un futuro bonito y feliz. Aún faltaba la mayor prueba, derrotar a Asakura Hao, el rival más fuerte… Ese sujeto podría hacer que el destino de Yoh realmente fuera el de morir en batalla. Es por eso que debían esforzarse, juntos, para ahora conseguir una vida futura. Anna debía velar por el bien de su hombre, eso implicaba hacerlo fuerte bajo cualquier medio. Aún si Yoh ya no era participante del torneo, ella debía continuar estableciéndole un entrenamiento que lo ayudara.

Pese a aquella decisión, Yoh no tardo en meterse en otras batallas innecesarias. Alguien a parte de los aliados de Hao lucho con el fin de obtener la vida de uno de sus preciados amigos, Chocolove… Quien en el pasado mientras vivía como maleante asesino a un hombre y dejo huérfanos a dos chiquillos, que curiosamente también estaban dentro de la shaman fight ahora, buscando venganza. Pero gracias a la muerte de ese mal comediante se hizo consciencia de la presencia de otro grupo poderoso de luchadores, capaces de revivir a alguien -lo que abría ya muchas oportunidades para el futuro- . Y también gracias a este suceso Chocolove se hizo más fuerte -después de todo, aquellos que visitan el infierno incrementan su Furyuoku-.

—Hey Anna, ¿estas segura de que está bien que nos quedemos aquí?— Cuestiono Manta, quien ahora estaba sentado montando uno de los espíritus de Asakura Mikihisa al igual que la itako II bajo el cielo nocturno.

—Si… Mientras que él no muera no hay problema—Respondió la sacerdotisa tranquilamente.

—Pero ese Golem es muy poderoso ¿no?— trato de insistir siendo incapaz de dejar de preocuparse por la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en otro lugar, razón por la cual Mikihisa los había enviado hacia allá para servir de apoyo.

—Ya te lo dije, mientras él no muera no hay problema— Contesto la futura Asakura con firmeza—porque tenemos la bitácora mágica.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…—dijo el Oyamada intentando relajarse un poco. Conocía a Anna y sabía que ella era capaz de saber cuándo algo iba mal o bien, y si ella decía que no había de que preocuparse, entonces era verdad. Además, ahora en su mente también vagaban pensamientos sobre el pasado de Yoh y Anna que ella misma le acababa de contar— Pero no me imaginaba que Yoh tenía un pasado tan complicado… ¿Por qué no me lo habrá contado?—Cuestiono al aire con una mirada opaca.

Anna lo miro obteniendo seriedad en su inexpresivo rostro cuando le respondió.

—Eso es porque tú eres la reencarnación de Matamune—Mintió logrando sorprender al adolescente de estatura baja quien pronto se exalto.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Es broma.

La seriedad desapareció de las bellas facciones de la rubia regresando a ser totalmente inexpresiva de nuevo.

—Bueno, creo que él no se sentía cómodo con contarlo— Respondió ahora más sinceramente, aunque en realidad ella pensaba que quizás él estaba siendo considerado. Después de todo, ese pasado triste le pertenecía a ambos, y Anna era diferente a como era ahora… Ya había perdido la capacidad de invocar demonios -gracias a Yoh- y quizás el quinceañero pensaba que a ella le molestaría que otros supieran eso — Además, te pareces un poco a Matamune—Continuo relajándose un poco — Tienen la misma altura, así que tú eres Mantamune— Decreto burlándose con inexpresividad del amigo de su futuro esposo.

— ¿¡Que?!

Hablar de su pasado no era algo muy cómodo para ninguno de los dos en realidad. Sin embargo, había sido en ese tiempo que, pese a todos los problemas que ella demostraba ser, Yoh la había escogido como su compañera de por vida. Anna siempre había estado agradecida con él por haberla salvado y también fue durante ese entonces que ella se enamoró de él… Y desde ese momento sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, al contrario, se habían fortalecido más y más.

5 años atrás en la montaña Osore, ese lugar presencio su primer encuentro. ¿Quién pensaría que 5 años después ambos ya estarían esperando un hijo? Aunque en realidad físicamente todavía no se notaba, pero ellos dos lo sabían.

—No te preocupes, yo ya no poseo ese poder… No se la razón. Pero desde que Yoh derroto a ese demonio, el demonio que yo invoque, perdí ese poder— Comento Anna adivinando que Manta quizás pensaba en que ella leía sus pensamientos en ese mismo momento— Quizás se desvaneció con el demonio, o quizás sea por el mismo Yoh— Expreso exponiendo sus conclusiones —Pero yo quiero agradecerle el haberme salvado.

— ¿Q… Quieres agradecerle?... ¿E… Entonces todo ese entrenamiento…?—Siseo el chico entendiendo de apoco las palabras de la futura esposa.

Anna sonrió y elevo la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, el bello cielo adornado por estrellas brillantes.

—Yo haré todo lo posible porque él sea el shaman King— respondió exponiendo sus verdaderos deseos.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! D: D: Espero haya gente que estuviera esperando este capítulo UnU**

 **La verdad es que desde la semana pasada he estado cuidando niños de 5 años y termino agotada por las tardes (Me voy acostumbrando de a poco 7n7 ) Espero que realmente me disculpen u.u No sé para cuándo podre actualizar :/  
Y pues bueno, este capítulo está basado en los capítulos desde el 178 al 202 (Si, he estado re-leyendo el manga para continuar) Y pues, he tratado de saltarme cosas pero… ¡Carajo! Casi todo es importante TnT Bueno, ya veré que hacer pff…**

 **En fin. Espero les haya gustado :D Déjenme sus opiniones en un review, ya saben que me encanta que me dejen ver sus puntos de vista TuT Tratare de aumentar la importancia en la existencia de Hana durante los sucesos que ponga del manga (? xD**

 **Nos leemos gente hermosa que está leyendo esto n.n**


	10. Chapter 10 Intervención

— ¡Gracias por la comida!— Encoraron todos los presentes esa noche frente a la mesa listos para cenar.

— ¿Me puedes pasar la salsa de soya, Manta?—Pidio Yoh hablando con su mejor amigo que estaba casi a su lado, pero en ese momento alguien distinto al aludido le extendió lo que solicito.

—Soya—Expreso Opacho al tiempo que mantenía extendiendo un frasco de salsa de soya al shaman de Izumo.

—Oh ¿Tienes tu propia salsa?—Cuestiono Yoh mostrando una sonrisa incomoda.

—A Hao-sama le gusta la salsa de soya, se la doy todos los días—Respondió la pequeña sin inmutar su expresión facial.

Todos los presentes miraban sin decir nada a la niña de color que estaba justo al lado del Asakura, excepto la itako, quien calmadamente empezaba a comer después de haberle dado una bofetada al que seguramente era responsable de la situación.

—Estoy esperando una explicación—Dijo manteniendo un gesto de tranquilidad con los orbes cerrados.

—Si…—Respondió Yoh mientras Opacho trataba de aliviar el dolor de su mejilla colocándole el frasco fresco en el que mantenía su salsa de soya.

Opacho había sido enviada por Hao para ser el guardia de Yoh, era por esa razón que ella estaba justo ahora a su lado y no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse. Había sido enviada además con un mensaje -que más bien era una amenaza- por parte de su señor, quien le demandaba a Yoh que regresara al torneo del cual había desertado a penas el día de ayer, de lo contrario iría a asesinar a los chiquillos Munzer junto con su Golem. La explicación que parecía tener esta orden era que Hao necesitaba a su hermano para volverse el rey shaman, sus intenciones eran consumir el alma de su gemelo -su otra mitad- y así volverse más fuerte que cualquiera. Pero para ello Yoh debía ser fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que era actualmente y la única forma de conseguirlo parecía ser siendo participante de las peleas donde adquiría conocimientos y experiencias.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que harás?— Dijo aun calmada su futura esposa mientras bebía té a su costado ignorando como los miembros del equipo de Len peleaban como siempre.

El castaño recargo el mentón sobre la mesa y suspiro.

—Un samurái nunca se retracta de su palabra…—Explico mientras cerraba los ojos exhausto—El problema es Hao, no puedo ignorarlo…— Musito casi con fastidio mientras seguía pensando.

—Incluso si el señor Mikihisa se encargara de cuidar a esos niños no será nada fácil defenderlos de Hao…— Comento Tamao uniéndose a la conversación intentando ayudar al chico que quería a encontrar una solución.

—No—Respondió la futura Asakura dejando la taza donde tomaba té sobre la mesa y entonces enfoco sus ojos inexpresivos en él— Lo que pregunto es lo que quieres hacer.

Su prometido la miro sorprendido, pues no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

— ¿Mi voluntad?

Ella lo miro aun tranquila.

—Así es ¿Qué te dice tú corazón?—Cuestiono en un tono casi amable.

Yoh solo fue capaz de mirarla sin concederle una respuesta, aunque sabía que ella seria paciente para aquella contestación… Porque no iba a ser fácil llegar a una solución correcta. Y entendía también que dependiendo de la respuesta que encontrara, ella iba a actuar. _Porque ella lo amaba_ y sus actos se acoplaban de acuerdo a lo que él realmente deseara. Él había decretado que deseaba volverse el rey, y por esa razón ella se había esforzado en ser dura y estricta en los entrenamientos, originalmente ella tenía ese carácter, pero aun así ella luchaba junto con él para fortalecerlo. En verdad era una manera extraña de mostrar su amor, pero él lo apreciaba.

 _¿Qué es lo que quería hacer?_

Ella preguntaba ahora por su voluntad. Si quería continuar y regresar al torneo, o rendirse realmente y enfocarse en proteger a esos dos niños de su hermano Hao.

Con el fin de encontrar una respuesta, él salió de aquel lugar a dar un pequeño paseo que lo ayudara a despejarse un poco y así ser capaz de pensar adecuadamente.

—Ha ha— empezó a reír con pesar mientras bajaba la cabeza y se rascaba la nuca — Todo lo que quiero siempre viene con un precio…— Se lamentó manteniendo una sonrisa que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose y en ese momento rompió la liga que ataba su cabello sujetándola en un puño fuerte con frustración— Yo… Debo no debo tener nada de que arrepentirme.

Su espíritu acompañante se alegró entendiéndolo y entonces su semblante serio se relajó mostrando una sonrisa.

—Yoh-dono… ¡Entonces no tiene motivos para dudar! Apúrese y vaya a donde Marco para disculparse y así regresar al torneo— Dijo sosteniendo su sonrisa.

—Ok, pero Amidamaru… —La voz del Asakura pasaba de frustrada a desanimada logrando preocupar al difunto samurái —Deje mi oráculo virtual en el rio…

Antes de que se preocuparan y lamentaran más, un sonido acaparo su atención.

—Esto es tuyo ¿no?— Dijo Anna colocándose al lado del oráculo que ella misma había tirado al suelo. Los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos y asustados—Sera mejor que no lo pierdas— agrego mientras miraba a su prometido con seriedad.

Pronto Amidamaru tomo su forma hitodama dejando por su cuenta al responsable.

— ¡Recógelo!—Ordeno la rubia sin mejorar su expresión asustando más a su futuro esposo, quien por reflejo se cubrió la cabeza como protegiéndose de un golpe— ¡Apúrate y recógelo!— Tonsuro una vez más con más frialdad mientras su expresión de tornaba amenazante.

—Si…

Desganado como siempre él avanzo hasta ella casi arrastrando los pies con el fin de rejuntar del suelo el oráculo virtual que le pertenecía.

—Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves a retirarte del torneo sin siquiera avisarme?

—Lo siento—Se disculpó aun en tono desganado.

—Seré la esposa del shaman King, no puedo creer que casi me convierto en una hazmerreír —Continuo quejándose con rencor. El día anterior se había conformado con golpearlo una única vez, pero nunca le pidió explicaciones ni nada… Anna era así, sus preocupaciones e inseguridades solo las sabía ella, pero ahora que todo estaba un poco menos tenso estaba sintiéndose libre de reclamarle a su futuro esposo.

—Lo siento— Repitió sin dejar de acercarse.

— ¡Tienes que disculparte conmigo!—Demando.

—…Lo siento—Dijo una vez más sabiendo que no era suficiente para pedirle perdón.

—Sin embargo Len fue salvado—Dijo retomando su tono de voz calmado logrando que sus palabras sorprendieran a Yoh que incluso se frenó— ¿No es algo muy bueno?— En ese momento se dio media vuelta para que él no pudiera ver su rostro.

—…Anna.

—Pero esta noche no tendrás postre— Decreto antes de que el castaño se fiara de la actitud amable que ella había retomado.

—Si…—Respondió mientras se inclinaba un poco bajando el rostro.

Anna estaba obviamente molesta, y él sabía que el día anterior también estaba enojada… Era lo más natural después de todo, pero aun así ella había recogido el oráculo que él había abandonado logrando ahorrarle problemas. Sonrió y se detuvo justo frente a ella mirándola a los ojos tratando de expresar la calma que le hacía sentir.

 _Ella lo amaba_ y por esa razón hacia toda clase de cosas por él, y él también la amaba. No había otra mujer que encajara mejor para ser su esposa, y él lo sabía, pero aun así no se atrevía a decírselo en la cara… Aunque lo más seguro es que ella lo supiera.

—Me has hecho un gran favor al recoger mi oráculo virtual—Pronuncio sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarla— Tengo que agradecértelo Anna.

Fue en ese momento que poco a poco se acercó a ella y colocando una mano en su cintura se aproximó al rostro ajeno uniendo con suavidad las dos bocas en un amable y dulce beso que la itako no rechazo, sino más bien correspondió cerrando los ojos.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando desde días atrás realmente no habían tenido tiempo a solas, de hecho casi no se habían visto. Por lo que actuar cariñosos entre ellos se había vuelto imposible, aunque ambos no dejaban de tener la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente realmente se volvía difícil siquiera tocarse las manos porque todos aun creían que su relación era de agresor y víctima. Además de que tras ser conscientes de la concepción del nuevo heredero ya no pasaron más noches juntos dejando que el deseo de tenerse mutuamente se acrecentara... Pero debían ser discretos y simular que nada así sucedía.

Finalmente se apartó y tomo el oráculo recuperando algo de su ánimo.

—Está bien, iré a preguntarle. Seguiré avanzando con el fin de cumplir mi sueño de ser el shaman King—Dijo mientras ponía una expresión seria. Su prometida permaneció en silencio solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Buena suerte— Fue lo único que dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa —Sal lo más ileso que puedas.

El shaman asintió y sonrió tan despreocupado como siempre antes de colocarse el oráculo naranja sobre la mano, donde era su lugar. Y de esa forma partió junto a su espíritu acompañante a donde los guerreros X para enfrentarlos y retomar su oportunidad de ser participante del torneo, y así seguir luchando por conseguir su sueño. Mientras Anna permaneció ahí solo viendo como su amado se alejaba poco a poco hasta solo ser capaz de mirar su silueta y entonces suspiro cerrando los ojos y silenciosamente coloco una de sus palmas sobre su vientre.

El amor es confianza en tu pareja, ella amaba a Yoh, y confiaba en él. _De alguna manera todo saldría bien_ , pero… Eso significaba que una vez más apostaría su vida en las peleas.

 **KU-Pyon: ¡Perdón por la tardanza~! Este capítulo va desde el 209 al 210.** **Espero les haya gustado. Solo son 4 hojas de Word, pero los ánimos se me esfuman -n- veré si puedo hacer más largo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer :D Nos leemos pronto n.n**


	11. Chapter 11 Felicitaciones

Giro con suavidad sobre el futon donde se encontraba y dejo oír un ligero gemido antes de girar nuevamente ¿Cuantas vueltas había dado ya? No lo sabía, pero era un hecho que no podía dormir. Por alguna razón se sentía incómoda y no era capaz de pegar ojo pese a saber que estaba cansada.

Una vuelta más y otro quejido.

Lo extrañaba, quería tenerlo a su lado de nuevo para abrazarlo y sentir su calor. Adoraba la dulce forma en que la besaba y como bastaba decir que algo se le antojaba para que él fuera a conseguirlo. Parecía que esa noche necesitaba sentir la respiración de él contra el cuello propio para poder descansar con tranquilidad.

 _Lo amaba..._

Lo amaba mucho, cada día parecía enamorarse más de él... Y cada día el miedo de perderlo se hacía más fuerte.

— ¡Maldición!— mascullo al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos para limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Normalmente no lloraría, porque sabía que algo así podría pasar desde el principio y sabía que debía ser dura, pero ahora no era la misma de siempre. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, y sus emociones se disparaban contra su voluntad volviéndola vulnerable... Ese era uno de los cambios hormonales que debía sufrir como una embarazada, y vaya que los odiaba porque a veces la hacían actuar vulnerable.

Aún enfurruñada se levantó empujando las cobijas que la cubrían y acomodándose el yukata blanco con el que dormía salió de su habitación dirigiéndose después a la cocina, donde puso agua a hervir con la intención de prepararse un té.

 _Todo estaba tan callado_...

Pero no era debido a que todos estuvieran durmiendo, sino más bien no había nadie. Tanto Yoh como sus amigos ruidosos estaban fuera durmiendo en quién sabe dónde en esos momentos.

Estúpido Yoh... ¿Que no entendía que si él no estaba nadie podría satisfacer las ganas que ella sentía de abrazar a alguien?

—... ¿Señorita Anna?— una voz a sus espaldas llamo haciendo que ésta se girará para verla.

—Tamao...— respondió haciendo lo posible por modular su voz para que no delatase sus sentimientos de soledad actuales— ¿Qué haces despierta? Son las 3 de la mañana.

—Lo mismo digo— contesto la menor acercándose un poco más— ¿No puede dormir?

La itako bajo la mirada y dejo oír un suspiró.

—Supongo que es eso—se limitó a decir girándose una vez más a donde su té se estaba procesando restándole importancia a su respuesta.

La pelirrosa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se colocó al lado de la futura Asakura.

—Sabe que puede despertarme para ayudarle, Anna-sama.

La futura esposa movió la cabeza negando y después dejo oír otro suspiro.

— ¿Qué clase de buena mujer va por las noches despertando a la gente solo por un problema personal? No soy dependiente — Farfullo cerrando los orbes con tranquilidad.

—Pero…— Trato de alegar usando un tono de voz amable sabiendo después que la discusión había terminado, Anna ignoraría cualquier argumento, después de todo había sido criada y entrenada por Kino para ser una buena esposa para Yoh.

De esta manera un silencio nació en medio de la oscura escena que era únicamente iluminada por la flama azul de la estufa.

—Beber leche tibia sería mejor— Recomendó amablemente al ver lo que la mayor estaba preparando.

Anna la miro de reojo con sus inexpresivos ojos enmarcando una fina ceja.

—En verdad no tengo planeado utilizar los métodos caseros para dormir, no es como si estar en vela me molestara después de todo—respondió regresando la mirada a la flama que calentaba el agua.

—Los métodos caseros pueden ser bastante funcionales. Además, no dormir es malo para los dos, Anna-sama.

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa desganada y la miro.

—Esos solo son pre…—Empezó a decir a punto de reprimir a la inocente Tamamura, sin ser capaz de terminar luego su frase. Anna abrió más los ojos y miro a la chica con la que hablaba sin molestarse en disimular su sorpresa— ¿"Los dos"?— Cuestiono frunciendo el entrecejo sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la mirada de Tamao, quien permaneció sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Hablo de Anna-sama y del bebé que crece dentro de ella— Contesto con la misma calma que su sonrisa expresaba.

La Kyoyama permaneció inmóvil mirando con estupefacción a la discípula de su futuro suegro. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo? Ella se había asegurado de actuar con naturalidad o por lo menos se había esforzado, y para no llevarse sorpresas de algún chismoso Yoh y ella no tocaban el tema.

— ¿Cuándo…?— Interrogo retomando el control de su voz y expresión, volviéndolos fríos como eran habitualmente.

—Desde hace mucho tenía sospechas— Respondió la menor borrando de a poco la sonrisa de sus labios— Pero preguntar hubiera sido grosero, pienso que Yoh-sama y usted no lo han hecho público por alguna razón…Además, creo que usted ha intentado disimularlo, pero su irritabilidad aumento y también sus tiempos de descanso, además… Parece que es más fácil preocuparla ahora.

La itako se mantuvo mirándola mientras hablaba, pensando en que había subestimado la percepción de Tamao y lamentándose un poco por ello. Suspiro y apago el fuego de la estufa donde aún calentaba agua.

— ¿Irritabilidad, dices? — Dijo sintiendo un poco de gracia por aquella afirmación. Claro, Tamao era la persona con quien más convivía actualmente al igual que Jun haciéndole compañía. Pero vaya, pensar incluso que alguien como ella elevando su nivel de irritabilidad era indicios de algo extraño…

—Además, el joven Yoh parece que también se preocupa más por usted— Agrego sonriendo una vez más— ¡Ah! Aunque no estoy diciendo que antes no se preocupara, más bien… Ahora lo demuestra más, esto… ¿Cómo lo explico?

Anna frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, sintiendo algo de pena por su acompañante pues sabía que aquella albergaba sentimientos románticos hacia el futuro padre y quizás hablar de ese tema podría resultarle algo hiriente.

—Tamao…

— ¡Lo siento! Empecé a hablar demás…— Se disculpó sonrojándose tras sentirse avergonzada mientras ligeras gotas de agua se acumulaban en sus ojos.

La rubia, con desniveles emocionales provocados por el embarazo, alcanzo con su mano albina el cabello rosado de la otra chica como para calmarla.

— ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto dejando ver una amabilidad que pocas veces mostraba.

— No se preocupe…— Respondió inclinándose un poco con el tacto de la Kyoyama secando después las gotas de lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos— Yo siempre supe que nunca fui tan bonita o fuerte como Anna-sama, no soy la correcta para estar al lado de Yoh-sama… Y tampoco soy yo a quien eligió como compañera de por vida— Hablo con calma formando nuevamente una sonrisa en sus labios— Es por eso, que me alegro mucho por el hijo de ambos que aún está dentro de usted… Muchas felicidades.

La sacerdotisa la miro tan inexpresiva como siempre antes de esbozar una sonrisa pequeña.

Tamao era más fuerte de lo que ella creyó. Y eso era bueno, la hacía sentirse un poco más relajada y tranquila, además, era la primera vez que alguien la felicitaba a parte de los abuelos y padres de Yoh por la concepción del nuevo heredero.

Falto poco para que quitara su mano de la cabeza ajena y se girara de nuevo a donde la estufa con movimientos calmados y gráciles.

— Tamao— Llamo mientras apagaba la flama de fuego azul.

— ¿Si?

— Prepara leche tibia— Dijo avanzando a la sala con calma sin girarse a verla siquiera para después sentarse en el sofá y encender el televisor.

La aprendiz mostro una sonrisa más amplia y asintió.

— ¡Sí! Como ordene.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

— Escuchen, aprovechen esta oportunidad para relajarse porque no habrá tiempo después— Dijo la futura Asakura mientras se encontraba frente al equipo de Len después de que éstos finalizaran su batalla con los Gandara.

Cansados y molestos por esa pelea difícil los tres la miraron mientras ella permanecía con su frialdad e inexpresividad inmutada.

— ¡Anna!— Llamo el ainu, quien parecía haber tenido más protagonismo en la arena tras elevar la curiosidad sobre su pasado.

— Te he dicho que me hables con más respeto— demando ella enfocando sus ojos en él.

— Como sea, ¿A qué te refieres con lo anterior?

— Podría— Respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos— Pero ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Chocolove primero?

— ¡¿Eh? ¿A mí?!— Hablo el ahora ciego mal comediante sorprendido por la mención que hizo acerca de él la itako.

— Cuéntales sobre los Gandara, y sobre los cinco guerreros— Contesto dándose media vuelta avanzando después.

Ella sabía lo que venía a continuación, podía imaginárselo al menos. La última y más difícil batalla se aproximaba, y los Gandara eran parte del staff de la misma.

Mientras, en otro lado Fausto estaba al lado del cuerpo de Yoh rodeados por otro equipo después de haber entrenado.

— No tiene pulso…— Decreto incrédulo de ver a su líder sin vida.

—Su alma ha sido enviada al infierno— Contesto la líder de los Gandara, quien había sido la que le había hecho aquello al Asakura—Con el único fin de derrotar a nuestro enemigo Hao.

 **KU-Pyon: Me disculpo por mi tardanza unu Estos días he estado algo deprimida, pero me repongo fácil (? XD Como sea, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y tengo la esperanza también de que pueda actualizar pronto**

 **¡Gracias por leerme! Este capítulo fue basado en el capítulo 230 y 234 del manga NoN**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos :D y gracias por tu opinión :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Enfrentamientos

Ambos miraban el oscuro cielo que tenían por techo en aquel lugar lleno de montañas. Estaban algo cansados después de haber gastado su Furyoku en esa pelea, en ese infierno. Finalmente Asakura Yohken se había dado cuenta de que llevaba 500 años en el infierno luchando, intentando hacerse más fuerte, y aquello lo había entendido gracias a su ultimo oponente, Asakura Yoh. En un principio, Yoh le había confundido con una imitación de su padre pues usaba una máscara similar a la de Mikihisa, pero después entendió que él era el Asakura que había derrotado a Hao en su vida pasada hacia 500 años atrás. Despues de haber estado luchando mutuamente como oponentes, ahora la batalla se había terminado, y descansaban sentados en el suelo de alguna de las montañas de aquel lugar.

—Estoy muy contento de hablar contigo. Aprendí sobre tu técnica secreta y sobre el Matamune de hace 500 años— Musito el Asakura menor esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras intentaba animar a su antepasado, quien después de todo aun sentía remordimientos por haber asesinado al anterior Hao.

—Yo también me he sorprendido— Respondió aquel dejando oír una corta risa al principio— Nunca imagine conocer a un descendiente mío después de 500 años de mi época. Por suerte deje algunos descendientes antes de irme a la guerra— Dijo con calma alegrándose un tanto por aquello, después de todo, nunca regreso a casa después de 500 años— Yoh, ¿Tú también tienes hijos?— Cuestiono luego mirando con amabilidad a su descendiente.

El Asakura menor lo miro boquiabierto por un momento y falto poco para que su rostro enrojeciera mientras lo miraba con la misma expresión de sorpresa y sin cerrar la boca. Pronto se giró acostándose boca abajo contra el suelo para ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

— No… Bueno, ¿cómo puedo decirlo…?— Balbuceo aun ocultándose.

Anna estaba embarazada, y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz, pero ¿cómo diría algo como _"Mi novia está esperando un hijo mío"_ sin avergonzarse un poco siquiera? Pensando un poco, cualquiera ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo pensaría que ambos eran un par de precoces, porque casi literalmente aún eran unos niños que ni siquiera estaban casados (Porque 500 años atrás era normal ver a una pareja tan joven desposada y naturalmente esperar un heredero).

—Yohken-dono— llamo el espíritu de samurái acercándose al oído del mayor — La verdad es que…— empezó a susurrar explicándole la situación de la futura esposa de su señor logrando sorprender un poco al Asakura mayor.

— ¿En verdad?— Contesto el antepasado mostrándole una sonrisa a Yoh— Que afortunado.

Quizás lo entendía, quizás no. Pero cada quien sus asuntos, o al menos eso era lo más sensato pensar, después de todo no había mucho tiempo para irse preguntando razones mutuamente. Porque aún le quedaba otro oponente a Yoh, alguien más a quien enfrentar en aquel infierno.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

— ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer?— Cuestiono el Hao Actual mirando a Tamao, quien ahora estaba sola— Puedes intentar escapar, pero no te dejare— Agrego esbozando una sonrisa que expedía un tanto de desprecio y frialdad— Además, siendo parte de la familia Asakura no sería tan mala idea pelear conmigo ¿No crees?

Justo hacia unos momentos antes, la lectora del futuro estaba en un auto junto a la Iron Maiden, Lyserg, Manta y Marco, pero fueron atacados dejando ahora únicamente ilesa a la Tamamura, que ahora se encontraba rodeada por Asakura Hao y sus aliados.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Debes huir!— Exclamo Marco, quien había intentado luchar contra ellos, pero había sido inútil. Justo ahora por esa razón estaba en el suelo siendo pisoteado por alguno de los contrincantes.

— Cállate— Dijo calmadamente el Asakura— ¿O quieres que queme tus lentes?

— ¡Detente!— Demando la pelirrosa mientras apuntaba su oversul hacia él.

La sonrisa de Hao no tardo en ahora expresar enojo, mientras que por su parte sus acompañantes y agredido se mostraban sorprendidos.

—Mmm… Ya veo… Ese maldito mapache te ha traído una buena ayuda— Hablo frunciendo el ceño mirando la figura de la prometida de su hermano con compañía, el golem y uno de los espíritus de Tamao.

— ¡Anna-sama!— Exclamo la Tamamura mostrando una sonrisa de alivio al ver a la sacerdotisa que pronto avanzo hasta quedar frente a aquella.

— Mmm… ¿Por qué te apresurarías a venir aquí?— Cuestiono el shaman de fuego mirándola exclusivamente a ella— Ese no es tú estilo, Anna…

Justo después de que su nombre fue pronunciado un shikigami intento atacar a Hao pero sin lograr siquiera tocarlo solo se vio como chocaba contra algo invisible que protegió al shaman.

—No me trates con tanta confianza— Dijo la Kyoyama refiriéndose a como la llamo únicamente por su nombre, algo que por supuesto la molestaba. Manteniendo su aparente inexpresividad continuo hablando— De repente usas la anulación de Furyoku.

—Bueno, por supuesto— Respondió él calmadamente mientras el guardian seguía intentando atacarle— Ya que puedes manejar muy bien a Zeki y Gouki.

—Que obstinado eres— Contesto Anna casi con la misma calma—No pensé que nos encontraríamos tan pronto, pero te mostrare toda mi fuerza— Ahora inclino las cejas frunciendo su entrecejo, demostrando la seriedad de sus palabras.

—Yo no lo hare—Respondió Hao con una sonrisa ahora más amable—Porque eres mi futura esposa.

Pronto la rubia utilizo también la anulación de Furyuoku imitándole y sonrió de igual manera.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de decir tonterías?

—Estaba hablando enserio— Contesto él cambiando su expresión por una seria.

Y de esta forma comenzó el enfrentamiento entre ambos, aunque en ningún momento alguno utilizo su cuerpo ya que era más una batalla espiritual que física.

Ella daba casi por hecho que él desconocía que dentro de ella estaba creciendo el hijo de Yoh y de ser así, ella protegería a como diera lugar ese secreto… Porque sabía que su futuro cuñado mantenía un interés persistente hacia ella, que no sabía si era verdadera atracción o simplemente interés (o un poco de ambos quizás), pero en cualquiera de los caso, Asakura Hao parecía realmente quererla como esposa, y obviamente un hijo que no fuera de él sería considerado estorbo. Aunque ella estaba más que segura de nunca sería la mujer de alguien que fuera Yoh, lo que menos deseaba era poner en más peligro a su hijo aun no nacido. Por esa razón ella no actuaria imprudentemente, y pese a haber amenazado con usar toda su fuerza no lo haría.

Pronto, exhausta y cansada de la batalla actual contra su futuro cuñado cayó de rodillas incrédula de haber sido vencida con tanta facilidad. Jadeante miro al suelo con cierto enfado sintiéndose realmente derrotada, mientras por su parte su oponente sonreía ligeramente con el espíritu de fuego detrás de él sujetando en ambas manos a Zenki y Gouki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Anna?— Se burló aun sonriendo— Ni siquiera me has mostrado tu verdadera fuerza— Acuso y al decir aquello su semblante cambio poniéndose serio una vez más— Vamos, muestra tu siguiente movimiento, Anna— Pronuncio su nombre de la misma forma que hacía, como buscando enfadarla porque sabía que a ella le molestaba.

—Cállate.

Una vez más se puso de pie enderezándose lentamente.

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames con tanta familiaridad!

Lo había conseguido, había hecho enojar a su princesa.

Aun agotada agito con coraje su collar dispuesta a iniciar otro ataque, pero Hao fue más rápido que ella. Apareció a uno de sus costados y sujeto su mano con fuerza deteniéndola antes de que pudiera hacer algo logrando incluso sorprenderla.

—Es extraño, hoy está más debilitada. Pero lo que es más extraño…— Pronuncio dejando ver su duda, logrando poner nerviosa a la itako— Es que no puedo leer tu mente— Dijo dejando ver su frustración ante aquel hecho.

Anna empezó a forcejear tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

Hao no podía ver lo que ella pensaba, entonces él en verdad desconocía que dentro de ella estaba creciendo el hijo de Yoh, ella tenía que proteger a como diera lugar ese secreto. Y en esa situación estaba en peligro tanto su hijo como ella. Debía liberarse y alejarse, para ser capaz de siquiera intentar protegerse.

— ¡Déjame!— Siguió forcejeando sin conseguir muchos resultados, porque aun físicamente Hao era más fuerte que ella, quien ahora estaba desgastada en muchos aspectos por la batalla que acababa de perder.

—Nunca lo hare— Respondió el castaño de cabello largo mucho más serio de lo que se le había visto antes— Tienes que contestarme ahora ¿Quién eres en realidad?— La adolescente se inmovilizo tras la pregunta dejando finalmente de forcejear inútilmente mientras Hao no cedía— ¿En qué estás pensando en este momento?— Cada vez su voz sonaba más áspera y atemorizante— ¿Por qué dejaste que ellos se fueran para pelear sola contra mí? ¿Es porque quieres que Fausto reviva a los 5 guerreros? ¿O solo fue para ganar tiempo para que _ellos_ se escaparan?— Anna se mantuvo quieta solo escuchando la lluvia de preguntas que el shaman soltaba sin dejarla ir— O quizás… ¿Tenias una razón para que estemos solos?— Nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— Por ejemplo, usar tu verdadero poder, el cual debe permanecer oculto de los demás.

 _Asertivo…_

 _Asertivo…_

Aquel maldito era en verdad asertivo. Todas sus preguntas contenían verdades. Verdades que dejaban indefensa a la sacerdotisa, he incluso sorprendida, sobretodo la última de ellas, la cual consiguió incluso hacerla poner una expresión triste acarreando incluso un pensamiento

" _Por favor Tamao, encuentra rápido a Yoh… De lo contrario yo…_ "

—Si…— Contesto mientras miraba a otro lado escapando de la mirada de su cuñado.

 **KU-Pyon: Lamento la espera~ xD Lo siento, me enganche con una serie de HBO y me enfoco más en ella por mi tendencia a obsesionarme *¬* En fin.  
Espero les haya gustado este capítulo que está totalmente basado en el manga, el ultimo capitulo que tome de referencia fue el 245.**

 **¿Ustedes que piensan que Hao sentía en realidad por Anna? Yo creo que no es que la quisiera genuinamente como amor, más bien era admiración por su fuerza y potencial y también por atracción (Porque Anna es bonita, hasta Yoh se enamoró de ella a primera vista y también Ryuu) además de que le recuerda a su madre.**

 **Como sea.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D Espero nos leamos pronto. Veran, entrare de nuevo a la escuela y me cuesta escribir en esos meses** **Lo siento, si me retraso espero me tengan paciencia y no dejen olvidado este fic.**


	13. Chapter 13 Anna es simplemente Anna

Jadeos constantes se oían en el interior del bosque, respiraciones agitadas y sollozos de lamentos rebotaban contra el suave viento que soplaba y mecía las copas de los árboles.

— ¡Nosotras ya estamos muertas!—exclamo la pelinaranja del Hanagumi con lágrimas reunidas en sus ojos fantasmales. Ella y sus dos compañeras habían recorrido todo ese tramo hasta llegar hasta Hao, de quien esperaban recibir una respuesta a lo que deberían hacer a partir de ahora, después de haber sido asesinadas por Peyote.

—Eso es muy conveniente— Musito él shaman de cabellera castaña y larga mientras se mantenía dándoles la espalda aun sujetando el brazo de Anna en aquel solitario lugar— Mis niveles de Reiyoku están algo bajos— Giro el rostro a donde ellas esbozando una sonrisa y poniendo una expresión que daba miedo— Así que Hanagumi, voy a devorar sus almas.

Las lamentables almas de las tres chicas mostraron una cara de sorpresa ante aquella oración proferida del hombre al que tanto admiraban y hasta guardaban cariño. En ese momento la itako que seguía siendo sujetada forcejeo una vez más sin conseguir de nuevo ser liberada, pero esta vez hizo un nuevo movimiento.

— ¡Deja de actuar como un niño mimado!— Exclamo a modo de represa al tiempo que usaba su pierna para patear la entrepierna de Hao. Acto uso un hechizo que consiguió herir a Hao.

Su futuro cuñado solo fue capaz de abrir más los ojos mientras se percataba de que la había liberado de aquel agarre, cayendo luego al suelo. La itako no tardó en hacer que sus shikigamis la acompañaran.

—No actúes como un niño mimado…— repitió la frase usando un tono de voz áspero, y manteniendo el rostro bajo se colocó frente a los fantasmas de las difuntas Kanna, Mari y Matti logrando aturdirles aún más.

— ¿Hao…sama?

El Asakura se mantenía en el suelo, inmóvil. Anna estaba agotada y algo débil, incluso su respiración sonaba agitada y su cuerpo no paraba de sudar, pero la pelea aun no terminaba. No dejaría que Hao se fortaleciera con las almas de aquellas tres porque luego los problemas se incrementarían… Y como buena esposa debía hacer lo posible por facilitarle el camino a Yoh y proteger al pequeño hijo que crecía dentro de ella.

—A él no le importa ninguna de ustedes, y tampoco confía en nadie— Pronuncio la Kyoyama aun agitada y con el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos—Yo… Terminare con su vida aquí y ahora.

—Ja… Ja Ja Ja Ja…

Desde el suelo el líder del Hoshigumi empezó a reír usando de a poco las manos para reincorporarse, cosa que consiguió de un salto y continúo riendo estrepitosamente demostrando que el dolor había sido superado.

— Sí que puedo confiar— Respondió con una de sus típicas expresiones un tanto sádicas acompañada de una ligera sonrisa— Bueno, solo en ti… Anna.

—Humm… Estas de bastante buen humor a pesar de estar sangrando— contesto ella manteniendo la inexpresividad de su rostro agotado mientras internamente se cuestionaba la razón por la que su ataque no había surtido los efectos que esperaba.

—Tal como lo pensaba, eres la única capaz de hacerme tal daño— Pronuncio Hao manteniéndose a flote en el aire sosteniendo una sonrisa como excitado de conocer a una persona tan capaz como la prometida de su hermano menor—Ahora deseo saber más sobre ti.

Y de esta forma los ataques se reanudaron iniciando un combate de nuevo, aunque basto con un movimiento para que Hao destruyera a uno de los shikigamis que Anna controlaba cuando éste fue usado para proteger a las Hanagumi.

—No te he atacado. Y creo que sabes el porqué, Anna…—Musito el shaman manteniendo una sonrisa, siempre divirtiéndose al pronunciar el nombre de aquella bella adolescente que deseaba tener a su lado— Es porque no quiero hacerte daño.

Y entonces hizo el uso de un oversoul tipo armadura, al que llamo con el nombre de Kurobina, una técnica que había visto por primera vez. Pronto el bosque se vio envuelto en las llamas del espíritu de fuego y los fantasmas resintieron la presión de aquel poder al igual que ella.

Era una situación peligrosa. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir?

Ella era fuerte, sin embargo parecía realmente perder toda oportunidad contra Asakura Hao. Pese a tener ese pensamiento ella se mantuvo de pie mirando con recelo a aquel sujeto, apretando la mandíbula y tratando de idear un plan que pudiera ser efectivo, mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie ante aquella presión espiritual que el oversoul del contrario liberaba.

—Así que… ¿Ya has llegado a tu límite?—Se burló mientras la miraba desde arriba—Quiero ver tu verdadera forma, Anna.

Frustración y desesperación eran los únicos sentimientos a los que podía aferrarse en ese momento. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir? ¿Cuánto podría utilizar al shikigami que le quedaba? Sus opciones se destruían poco a poco.

Hao era fuerte… Demasiado.

¿Qué debería hacer?

—Anna no tiene otra forma.

Alguien hablo, alguien ajeno a ellos dos. Una voz pacífica y relajada que ambos conocían bastante bien. Al escuchar aquella voz a su costado tanto Hao como ella se sorprendieron, aunque las reacciones fueron distintas. Anna tardo en creerlo por un segundo, mientras Hao mostro molestia.

— Anna es simplemente Anna ¿No es así?

Ahí estaba él, aquel idiota que sonreía tan despreocupadamente incluso en esa situación, mirándola con amabilidad. El idiota al que amaba y que la hacía sentir segura y relajada incluso en esa situación peligrosa.

—Perdona la tardanza. Ya he vuelto— Se disculpó mientras le sonreía de la misma manera despreocupada que siempre.

Anna se limitó a mirarlo sin notar que su inexpresividad había cambiado. Ahora mostraba una cara llena de alivio y de ganas de llorar, de haber podido mover su cuerpo con libertad habría ido a su lado y lo habría abrazado. Eso deseaba hacer, pero realmente parecía haber perdido la fuerza y voluntad de sus músculos.

Yoh permaneció sonriéndole, como expresándole que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ahora.

—Así que regresaste— Musito su hermano sin relajar su tensa expresión al mirarlo aun con la molestia reflejada en sus ojos.

—Así es— Respondió el menor metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su holgado pantalón, ahora enfocando sus oscuros orbes en quien tenía el mismo aspecto que él — ¿No crees que hay una forma más pacífica de resolver esto? No es necesario pelear aquí y ahora.

—Eh… ¿Estas tratando de huir de esto?— Cuestiono con cierto sarcasmo el gemelo bajando de a poco hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo empleando un tono de voz retador y burlesco.

—Así es— Admitió una vez más él con la misma relajada expresión— Recién acabo de llegar del infierno, creo que debo descansar aunque sea un poco— Explico aun mirando a su hermano mayor— Además… No tengo deseos de pelear contra ti.

El shaman de fuego finalmente relajo de igual forma su rostro y postura mirando a los ojos a quien tenía su mismo físico sonriendo con ligereza.

— ¿Y que se supone que propones?

Yoh se encogió de hombros y entonces dejo oír un suspiro.

— ¿Qué tal ir a charlar?

Ambos se miraron esbozando una sonrisa ahora. Aunque fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el hermano mayor respondiera.

—Está bien— Concedió Hao deshaciendo por completo su oversoul.

¿Qué tan fácil cedía ante su hermano? Anna desconfiaba un poco, pero si Yoh decía que estaba bien, entonces lo estaba. Además de que en esos momentos no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para iniciar otra batalla o siquiera intentar serle de ayuda a su prometido.

— ¿Qué tal mañana?

— Humm… ¿algún problema con que sea hoy?— Interrogo el castaño de cabello largo sintiendo curiosidad por la repentina ruptura de la actitud cooperativa de su hermano menor.

El shaman de Izumo movió una única vez negando con la cabeza y después rodeo con su brazo los delgados hombros de la rubia catorce añera que estaba a su lado, acción que realizaba por primera vez ante los ojos de espectadores.

— Anna está cansada, debo llevarla a casa— Contesto con naturalidad mientras la aludida se mantenía inmóvil retomando de a poco su inexpresividad. Aunque lo intentara aparentar, él lo había descifrado muy bien ¿Es que había sido muy obvia o Yoh en verdad había visto a través de ella?

El otro Asakura puso una expresión rígida levantando luego una ceja dejando ver su inconformidad para con las acciones y palabras del menor. Yoh se mantuvo mirándolo con una sonrisa apegando un poco más a Anna hacia él.

— ¿Qué dices?— Presiono un poco sin dejar de mirarle. Ni Hao ni Anna sabían si Yoh sabía de las proposiciones y las intenciones que habían sido propuestas por el maestro del Ying y el yang hacia la itako. Anna había permanecido callada, teniendo bien claro que no valía la pena prestar atención porque después de todo ella seria única y exclusivamente de Yoh, Por su parte Hao veía innecesario hablarle de ello a su hermanito ¿Por qué avisar? Sus intenciones solo eran robársela y ya, no tenía por qué explicar nada. Aun así… ¿Yoh estaba tratando de dejar en claro que Anna le pertenecía con esa demostración de afecto?

El castaño de cabellera larga se mofo un poco y después cerró los ojos con calma.

—Está bien— Concedió una vez más abriendo de nuevo los orbes y enfocándolos en la sacerdotisa que mantenía un aspecto agotado, ensancho la sonrisa en sus labios— Date prisa, Anna parece que no soportara mucho… No me gustaría que se desmayara.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yoh se borró y en ese momento miro con seriedad a su hermano mayor.

—Me encargare de ella.

Al decir aquello hizo que la chica colocara su delgado brazo sobre los hombros propios para luego pasar él su brazo entorno a la fina cintura de su prometida sirviéndole ahora de apoyo y de esta forma empezó a caminar con ella al lado alejándose finalmente del shaman de fuego.

—Puedo caminar por mí misma…— Pronuncio ella manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

—No seas testaruda— Respondió su futuro esposo sin detener su paso— Es mi culpa, llegue tarde…

—Pero llegaste— Contradijo ella esbozando una suave sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro— Llegaste en el momento preciso… Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza— Suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo.

— ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto preocupado sujetando con un poco más de fuerza la cintura femenina.

— Ese idiota se negó a atacarme en realidad… Pero me hizo gastar demasiada energía— Contesto la Kyoyama abriendo de nuevo los orbes, enfocándolos ahora en su prometido.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Hao no cataloga a las personas por "mujeres" "niños" "hombres"… Solo por "fuertes" y "débiles". Si hubiera luchado enserio contigo, entonces…

—No soy idiota, no dejaría que algo le sucediera a nuestro hijo. El bebé está bien.

Lo miro con su inexpresiva seriedad, a lo que él mostro una sonrisa.

— No lo hubiera perdonado de no ser así.

Anna sonrió también y entonces intento separarse de Yoh, pero éste no lo permitió, al contrario opuso más fuerza en su agarre sin borrar la sonrisa.

— Me gustaría pedirte que te mantuvieras más al margen de todo esto. A ti y a _él_ — Pronuncio el shaman perdiendo la expresión de su rostro refiriéndose a su futura esposa y al hijo que crecía dentro de ella— Pero sé que me golpearas por decir algo así, así que no lo pediré.

—Mi trabajo es estar a tu lado y apoyarte. Si voy a ser una buena esposa debo ser capaz de ayudarte en este duro y pesado camino… Porque tú serás el shaman King.

—Lo sé—Contesto de mala gana dejando salir un suspiro después.

—Debes esforzarte más. De esa forma ya no tendré que involucrarme— Dijo con la misma inexpresividad que denotaba su voz.

— Lo sé.

 **KU-Pyon: Perdón por la espera, esta no ha sido una semana fácil** **La escuela incrementa su dificultad conforme avanzo de semestres D:**

 **Bueno, ésta vez les traje un poco más de convivencia con el sensualon de Hao (Lo amo 3 ), por cierto, este capítulo está basado en los capítulos 249 y 250 del manga**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y me disculpo por la futura espera.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14 El rey de los shamanes

— Todo salió bien ¿no? Nadie puede participar en la segunda fase lleno de preocupaciones.

Justo ahora, la itako II estaba casi al lado del maestro del ying y el yang mirando el océano en aquella calmada mañana.

Todo indicaba que era posible tomar un respiro. Anna había dejado como "concluso" el entrenamiento de Yoh, no porque ya no pudiera fortalecerse más, sino porque ya no era necesario… Era obvio que como shaman nunca superarían a Hao, pero ella sabía muy bien que su prometido planeaba algo. _De alguna forma todo saldrá bien_ , esa era la frase favorita de él, y confiaba en que de alguna manera Yoh haría que todo saliera bien. Su tarea como entrenadora había finalizado, pero su trabajo como esposa apenas iniciaba… Ella estaría con él hasta el final apoyándolo y siéndole de ayuda.

— ¿Por qué no destruiste esa nave? No te habrás detenido solo porque un ángel te iba a atacar ¿verdad?

—En verdad lo sabes todo— Respondió el shaman escondiendo una sonrisa.

Aquella mujer en verdad era codiciable. Hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y con carácter, de alguna forma Hao sentía que podía confiar un poco en ella casi de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Yoh. Ella era similar a él en muchos sentidos, y sus palabras siempre iban enserio con ella en cuanto al papel de consorte… Pero sabía bien que la decisión de Anna, y también se había dado cuenta de la relación genuina entre ella y su gemelo.

—Cuando un padre y un hijo se encuentran después de tanto tiempo, dudo un poco— Dijo mirando fijamente a su futura cuñada mientras permanecía sentado en la arena de aquella solitaria playa. La rubia le mostro una sonrisa amable por primera vez, mirándole de igual forma.

—Quizás ese es tu punto débil— Pronuncio suavemente aun con actitud amable.

—Quien sabe—Respondió él sonriendo de una forma menos agraciada.

Anna lo sabía, que posiblemente Hao ya sabía de la existencia que crecía en el interior de ella, y eso en realidad ya no importaba, siempre y cuando no se le ocurriera atentar contra aquella pequeña vida. Su vientre se había hinchado un poco, pero el vestido negro de siempre parecía ser suficiente para disimularlo al grado en que parecía que nadie se había percatado de su verdadero estado… Aunque la verdad es que la mayoría de la gente que la rodeaba eran genuinos idiotas.

Tal como se había acordado, los dos hermanos se habían encontrado. Por alguna razón a Yoh no parecía preocuparle el estar a solas con su "malvado" gemelo, aun sabiendo que éste deseaba tomar su alma. Pero sabía también que Hao no intentaría robarle el alma hasta que él fuera fuerte, hasta que alcanzara su límite… Y parecía faltar aun para ello, eso ocurriría justo antes de que todo terminara.

 _Su hermano mayor…_

Con lo poco que pudo hablar con él, Yoh había entendido algo. La verdadera debilidad de Hao, quien debajo de ese caparazón de poder y fuerza guardaba una profunda tristeza por la que nadie se interesaba.

Matamune lo había dicho, que aquel hombre en realidad era muy _amable y bueno_ , pero había terminado torciendo su camino. Ahora Yoh lo comprendía un poco… Pero sabía que los demás no aceptarían ni entenderían fácilmente.

 _Porque Hao era el enemigo, odiado y temido por todos…_

Él era un poco parecido a Anna, ambos con el corazón herido cargando en silencio con una dolorosa tristeza y soledad, sin ganas ni intención de abrirse ante nadie. Y era por esa misma razón que Yoh no podía simplemente dejarlo, al igual que se había esforzado por salvar a Anna, lo intentaría para salvar a su hermano gemelo, que también tenía un buen corazón escondido debajo de toda esa oscuridad.

En realidad sus amigos lo entendían, el hecho de que Yoh deseaba salvar la lamentable alma de su hermano mayor, pero después de todo para ellos Hao era una de las muchas almas que era imposible salvar, la única forma de vencerle era matándolo.

Molestos y sin entender porque Yoh no se negaba a escucharlos, la batalla entre el equipo de Len y el de las aguas termales de Funbari dio un rápido y violento inicio tomando la ventaja de dejar fuera de pelea a Ryuu y a Fausto. Aunque lamentablemente al final resulto que no era necesario decidir un ganador, porque uno de los equipo finalista dimitió acabando con el problema de cual equipo pasaría a la siguiente fase (Claro, después de ello Redseb se quejó con Mikihisa por renunciar a la batalla de finalistas sin siquiera informarles a él y a su hermana).

Pronto los 4 equipos finalistas partirían al continente de MU, pero antes de eso Hao había tomado la decisión de detener las naves que se acercaban a la aldea apache y para ello había pedido la ayuda de Yoh quien fue acompañado por sus amigos tomándolo como un "entrenamiento" demandado por Anna -aunque ella originalmente se lo había demandado a su futuro esposo-, el último entrenamiento.

Anna estaba tranquila.

Ella en realidad creía en la fuerza de su pareja y confiaba en que de alguna manera todo saldría bien… Porque él lo había prometido con una sonrisa, y sabía que él deseaba sinceramente rescatar a Hao de aquella oscuridad, y que lo conseguiría al igual que había hecho con ella.

Era por eso que ella estaba tranquila.

—Anna— Llamo el castaño mientras regresaba la mirada al océano con una expresión un tanto solitaria y triste. La rubia lo miro tan inexpresiva como siempre, ya sin quejarse por la manera tan poco respetuosa por la que era llamada.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué lo amas?

La Kyouyama entendió de inmediato la pregunta de su futuro cuñado y esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras inclinaba las cejas, consiguiendo una expresión cálida en su bello y joven rostro.

— Por la misma razón que tú…— Contesto mirando el cielo azul de aquella mañana— Aunque nuestro amor hacia él es diferente—Hao bufo un poco resoplando después, y entonces cerro los orbes con tranquilidad.

Por supuesto que Hao lo sabía, porque él era igual a Anna en muchos aspectos y sabía también lo que Yoh había hecho con ella… La había _salvado_ de la tristeza y soledad con la que cargaba su negro corazón. Y sabía también que su pequeño hermano deseaba hacer lo mismo con él, y esas buenas intenciones le hacían _quererle_ un poco. Pero no sentía en realidad la necesidad de ser salvado, y no tenía las intenciones de serlo, eso arruinaría sus perfectos planes de volverse el rey.

—Es un idiota— Repuso al cabo de un rato el Asakura antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente y girarse para mirar a la itako de piel blanca.

—Lo es— Concordó ella con seriedad.

—… Yo lo matare al final, lo sabes ¿no es verdad?— Dijo y avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

— Inténtalo si puedes.

 _La única_ mujer que se atrevía a desafiarlo tan descaradamente era ella, _la única_ mujer a la que no le pondría una mano encima, _la única_ mujer que tenía las agallas para golpearlo, _la única_ por la que sentía respeto a parte de su madre Asanoha… _La única_ mujer que sabía que podía amar de otra forma, y la única correcta para estar a su lado, si, esa era _únicamente_ Anna.

Le frustraba que su hermano menor tuviera el privilegio de poseerla. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, seguramente él no habría sido capaz de rescatarla de la oscuridad y el odio, porque él mismo se encontraba aun en ese lugar… Sin embargo, era posible que de no haber sido rescatada, juntos hubieran podido compartir ideales y ella estaría a su lado justo ahora.

— Cuando eso suceda… ¿Por qué no te vuelves mi mujer?— Cuestiono sujetando el rostro de la Kyouyama con una de sus manos mientras sonreía con seriedad. Era la primera vez que dejaba clara y directamente sus intenciones para con ella.

—Estás loco— Pronuncio ella apartando la mano ajena con un manotazo— Sabes que no ganaras ¿no es así?— Dijo mirándolo demostrando su habitual inexpresividad cargada de hostilidad.

El mayor esbozo una sonrisa divertida y retrocedió de nuevo.

— Eso aún no lo sabemos. Yo soy el más fuerte, tengo más poder que todos ellos juntos, ¿En verdad crees que podrán derrotarme?

— Como en un cuento de hadas… Los príncipes conseguirán rescatar a la princesa— Pronuncio ella mirándolo aun.

El castaño de cabellera larga rio un poco.

— ¿Se supone que yo soy la princesa? En verdad dices cosas graciosas— Dijo aun hallando gracia en la metáfora con la que había sido descrito.

— Creo que es la mejor manera de referirme a la situación actual.

La menor cerró los orbes y dio media vuelta empezando a retomar el camino por el que había llegado hasta ese lugar.

—Anna… — Llamo una vez más, pero la aludida no escucho los pasos ajenos seguirla, así que permaneciendo quieta espero a que aquel terminara su oración— Lo más sensato sería regresar a casa. Ya no hay nada que hagas aquí, y tampoco es seguro que nos acompañes.

La rubia fijo los ojos en algún punto de la suave arena frente a ella.

— Si esto llega a ser realmente el final… Entonces quiero estar con él hasta que todo termine— Contesto antes de avanzar nuevamente.

— ¿Quién estaba diciendo que yo iba a perder hace poco?— El Asakura sonrió y después se mantuvo solo mirando la espalda delgada de la mujer ajena, hasta que ésta empezó a avanzar de nuevo dejándole completamente solo en aquella playa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Lo siento pero, hemos decidido no participar en la segunda fase del torneo— Pronuncio Yoh mirando a Goldva— Si peleamos, moriremos sin razón. Es por eso que aceptamos a Hao como el rey de los shamanes.

Hao sostuvo una sonrisa falsa mientras escuchaba lo que su hermano decía, sabiendo las intenciones de los otros 3 equipos que acaban de dimitir en la última fase. Pero internamente se repetía a si mismo que él ganaría al final… Y devoraría el alma de su gemelo, tal como lo habia planeado.

 **KU-Pyon: Lamento el retraso** **No tengo una excusa válida para esta ocasión. Simplemente me ajetree por los exámenes y por el otro fic que estoy manteniendo (Publicidad: Si les gusta Noragami lean mi otro fanfic titulado "¿Qué clase de sentimientos tienes?" ) Y pues… Me disculpo también porque esta corto este capítulo 7n7 Espero el próximo hacerlo más largo. Tambien espero que les guste la convivencia AnnaxHao (Amo a Hao *¬* )**

 **Y en fin. Espero les haya gustado :D Y posiblemente nos leamos pronto.**

264


	15. Chapter 15 Hana

_Una noche, Hao se había quedado a pasar la noche, en la misma habitación que Yoh provocando que éste no pudiera dormir. De esta manera, una conversación casual se llevó a cabo entre los dos hermanos._

— _El poder de leer las mentes, la causa principal y la más importante es la soledad— comentaba con calma el mayor mientras se ponía de pie y daba pasos distanciándose de su futon. Yoh lo miró con curiosidad._

— _¿La soledad?_

— _Ya sabes que nuestro poder de ver fantasmas es el poder de ver las almas de las personas— su expresión apenas se mostró tensa conforme hablaba— el poder mirar el interior en lugar del exterior. De esta manera, las personas y los fantasmas son lo mismo— con calma y paciencia, le explicaba a su otra mitad todo aquello que le hacía entender un poco más a Anna y a él._

 _Para poder leer las mentes, era necesario tener un gran poder y una constante tristeza y dolor nacidos de una montaña de pensamientos deteriorantes para con el corazón de las demás personas. Hao lo sabía, que no debió ser nada fácil haber salvado a Anna de ese poderoso flujo de pensamientos dañinos que la hacían crear demonios. Pero también era consciente del potencial que Yoh tenía, después de todo ¿No era parte de él?_

— _Te equivocas— contrarió aquel bajando la mirada — Yo solo pude hacerlo porque Matamune estaba ahí._

— _Matamune ¿eh?— Hao esbozó una suave sonrisa con cierta nostalgia— Ahora que lo mencionas, hace 1000 años tuve un amigo que era como él. Su nombre era Ohachiyo..._

El nombre de Ohachiyo y Opacho tenían cierta similitud, y también sabían que ésta última estaba lejos de ser normal… Fuera lo que fuera, Yoh sabía que ella los podía ayudar a encontrar una forma de derrotar a Hao, el nuevo rey. Y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Fue mientras su difícil travesía en busca de llegar al santuario del rey (impedidos en diversos niveles por los oficiales apaches, que ahora eran los protectores de Hao) que Ren descubrió a Yoh y sus intenciones de salvar a su hermano. Pero eso era predecible considerando la naturaleza del Asakura.

El nuevo rey recién despertaba cuando el grupo de shamanes entraba al octavo nivel, donde su nuevo oponente era el oficial Khalim , quien pese a su aspecto poco serio, en verdad les dio una desgastante batalla (donde quien más resultó afectado fue Chocolove) antes de darles oportunidad de cruzar al siguiente nivel.

El penúltimo apache a vencer no era otro más que Silva, y quien luchó contra él no fue otro más que Yoh, quien le guardaba cierto cariño, obteniendo no muy fácil la victoria.

Y finalmente el último oficial…

Una vez derrotado, el rey despertó totalmente.

Sin permitirse intercambiar palabras, pronto se dedicó a asesinar a los presentes y absorber sus almas junto con las de sus espíritus acompañantes… Uno a uno, mientras sonreía.

— No, Hao-sama no es así…— sollozaba en voz alta Opacho desde atrás de Yoh mientras se aferraba a su playera— Él es mucho más amable…— sus ojos pronto empezaron a inundarse y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar dándose cuenta de la realidad— Hao-sama… ya no está aquí…

El rey amplió su sonrisa, como divertido, y extendió su mano hacia aquella pequeña, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Yoh utilizó su oversoul para decapitarlo. La cabeza de Hao cayó lejos debido a la fuerza con la que fue cortada, dejando ahí la parte restante de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué juegas de esta manera con tu cuerpo?— preguntó con una ira palpable en su voz— Opacho tiene razón. Esto no es más que un cadáver… — entonces alzó la mirada, dejando ver que lagrimas desbordaban por sus mejillas sintiendo un auténtico dolor al ver a su hermano de esa manera— Realmente debes querer probarme. ¿Por qué mataste a todos de esa manera?

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, una sonrisa curvó los labios en la cabeza de Hao. Y entonces una luz brillante consumió todo mientras se escuchaba su voz musitando _"Aniquilación"._

Todo era completamente blanco…

— Ya veo… Hao también me ha matado.

Pronunció Yoh sin pesar al ver que no había nada bajo sus pies, a sus costados, ni de frente ni detrás… No había nada. Había muchas cosas que podrían rondar en su cabeza en ese momento, preocupaciones y lamentaciones, pero no había nada…

— Estás dentro de mí— sin previo aviso, Hao estaba detrás sonriendo— Finalmente nos hemos vuelto uno.

Yoh se giró sorprendido para ver a su hermano quien, tal como su voz delataba, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Finalmente, dos almas separadas al nacer se encontraban en el mismo lugar, la una frente a la otra.

 _Tranquilidad…_

De alguna manera, su corazón estaba lleno de esa sensación. Era tan distinto a las veces en las que Hao lo ponía nervioso, o le hacía preocupar. Conversar con él también se hacía fácil en ese lugar donde nadie los veía, pues era el lugar especial del rey, donde ningún extraño podría entrar sin su permiso.

—Así que, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?— Yoh le sonreía con calma, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de su hermano se desvaneciera.

—Quiero matar a esos despreciables humanos— respondió éste con suma sinceridad— ¿No vas a intentar detenerme?

El otro castaño inclinó ambas cejas forzando ahora su sonrisa.

— Ya sabes… Tampoco me gustan mucho los humanos…

Hao retomó su expresión anterior.

Esa era la razón por la que Anna y él, que eran tan parecidos, fueron capaces de querer a Yoh. Porque no era tan repugnante como los humanos, no se dejaba llevar por las masas, ni nada por el estilo… Era fiel a sus convicciones. Y aún pese a no amar a los detestables humanos, no era capaz de odiarlos.

Hao se colocó al lado de su otra mitad y tratando de reconfortarle, le explicó que había reunido a todos sus seres queridos en ese lugar, y que ahí podrían vivir sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones… La vida que Yoh deseaba. Sin embargo, esto no parecía bastarle al menor, cuyos pensamientos aún era capaz de leer.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues obsesionado con vivir en la tierra?— de nuevo miró con rencor y desapruebo a su hermano.

— Porque aquí no hay futuro— respondió con calma Yoh antes de mirar a la nada que tenía enfrente con una sonrisa vacía.

En un lugar como ese, bien sabía que su pequeño hijo -aún si se le permitiera nacer- no tendría una vida completa… Y aún si el propósito por el que fue engendrado ya no tenía sentido, eso no le importaba. Él verdaderamente deseaba que ese niño tuviera una vida feliz, llena de experiencias… Y en ese paraíso ilusorio, eso jamás sería posible. Ahí no conocería vivencias que le ayudasen a conocer la verdadera felicidad.

— Eso es muy ingenuo.

Desaprobó el rey esbozando una sonrisa ante la sencillez de su hermano, quien con un suave sonrojo se disculpó.

En ese paraíso ilusorio todos se librarían de la tristeza, dolor, y amargura que el mundo inevitablemente afirma. Incluso Anna, la mujer a la que ambos tenían más allá de la estima, podría evitarse más experiencias dañinas y ser plenamente feliz... Pero Yoh simplemente les negaba esa clase de buena vida.

Realmente era una pena.

Acababa de rechazar la vida pacifica que con buenas intenciones Hao le había ofrecido.

— Me temo que no podemos estar juntos si piensas eso— musitó el rey con una expresión de dolor, y entonces con resignación le ordenó desaparecer de su utopía.

— No.

Hao se ofuscó al ver que sus órdenes eran refutadas en el mundo que él mismo había creado.

— No me iré hasta que te ayude— explicó el menor con plena tranquilidad.

Entonces entendió que Yoh había adquirido también los poderes del rey. Y no solo él. Pronto, los amigos de su hermano se presentaron también, y comenzaron a atacarle de una manera que de no ser espíritus, lo habrían matado.

Pero la única manera de derrotarle, era destruyendo su alma.

De esta manera una nueva batalla inicio, teniendo obvia ventaja Hao, pues su espíritu acompañante ahora no era otro más que los grandes espíritus.

Lo habían hecho enojar con su imprudencia, realmente tenía intenciones de asesinarlos a todos. No necesitaba de Yoh, solo deseaba su compañía… Pero si no podía coincidir con él, entonces no tenía caso. Mientras pensaba en ello, un gran tren apareció. Todo el mundo estaba ahí, tanto amigos como enemigos. Toda la familia Asakura, la familia Tao, la tribu Ainu, los shamanes que eran participantes del torneo… Todos estaban ahí.

La expresión de Hao se ensombreció aún más, y su ira se volvió creciente.

Decían estupideces como "amor" "amor", le exigían regresar todo a la normalidad como si poseyeran autoridad, y afirmaban todos ser más fuertes que él.

Lo irritaban…

Incluso sus propios aliados decían esa clase de tonterías, negándose a obedecerlo. Fue en ese momento que una acción imprudente de Opacho lo obligo a deshacer el hoyo negro que había creado para deshacerse de Yoh y sus amigos.

Había salvado a Opacho…

Todos se sintieron aliviados al ver que todavía quedaba algo de consciencia en él.

— ¿A qué viene esa mirada tan amarga si finalmente te has convertido en el rey?— Sati se presentó sonriéndole con calidez, provocándole aún más irritación.

— Todo el mundo ha venido a este lugar sin mi permiso.

— Pero es esto lo que deseabas.

Esa mujer se creía astuta. El ceño de Hao no se relajó ni un poco.

— Querías que alguien la trajera de vuelta— el rey permaneció con su hostilidad ante las afirmaciones de la Gandara. Entonces otra presencia se apareció en ese lugar, una criatura que hacía más de 1000 años le había abandonado, su primer amigo.

—Es normal sentirse solo si aun después de volverte un dios no eres capaz de encontrar a la persona que buscabas— Ohachiyo miraba a Hao con una expresión difícil de descifrar, y finalmente le saludó— Ha pasado tiempo, Mappa Douji (N/A: recuerden que este es el nombre que Ohachiyo le puso a Hao en su primera vida).

Si, Hao había perdido al final por el deseo de su corazón. Al final, lo único que deseaba era compañía.

— Tu corazón ha perdido después de enfrentarse a todas estas almas— dijo acertadamente Ohachiyo antes de que el gran demonio que Anna creó hacia años trajera consigo un carruaje.

De ahí bajó con elegancia una hermosa mujer. El cabello rubio verdaderamente largo y una mirada tan relajada que casi era inexpresiva. Esa doncella parecía una versión adulta de Anna.

— Lo siento mucho— se disculpó con una suave sonrisa obligando a Hao a agachar la cabeza— mi hijo estúpido les ha estado dando problemas.

Y entonces, después de abofetear a su hijo, le dio un cálido abrazo lleno de dulzura.

De esta manera, Yoh y sus amigos obtuvieron su victoria, sin tener que asesinar a nadie. Resignado, finalmente el rey les concedió una oportunidad de intentar cambiar el mundo, esa tierra que tanto se habían esforzado por proteger… Y regresó a todos los que acababa de matar a la vida.

No tardaron en regresar cada quien a su lugar, para arreglar asuntos por su cuenta. Ren a China, Horohoro con los ainu, Chocolove volvió a América para pagar su crimen, Lyserg a Inglaterra… Y al final el grupo se disolvió. Entretanto, Yoh y Anna permanecieron en la pensión En pues realmente les parecía un lugar agradable, además de que pensaban que sería un buen lugar para que su hijo naciera, después de eso viajarían por el mundo para cumplir su promesa con el rey Hao.

Esos eran sus planes, y eran incuestionables, después de todo, los adultos no se oponían en lo absoluto a ellos. De esta manera, pasaron las últimas semanas en paz. Por obvias razones, ambos dejaron de asistir definitivamente a la escuela, pero nadie reclamo nada. También contaban con la ayuda de Tamao, quien se encargaba de ayudar a Yoh en los quehaceres de la casa.

— ¡Lamentamos la intromisión!— un día de verano Ryuu se apareció junto a Manta para visitar a los Asakura.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hacía tanto que no los veía!— saludó Yoh con plena alegría. Nada había cambiado aparentemente en esos meses de no verse, bueno, lo único perceptible era que tal parecía que Yoh empezaba a dejar crecer su cabello. Pero seguía igual de vago y despreocupado.

— Deberían avisar antes de venir— recriminó Anna cuando se acercó a ellos para llevarles té, logrando sorprender a los dos invitados, pues tal amabilidad jamás se había visto antes en ella.

— Gracias, Anna— dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, sin prestarle importancia.

— Oye, oye… ¿Qué pasa con Anna-san?— cuestionó alarmado Manta tirando de la camisa de su amigo para susurrarle.

— ¿Humn? ¿De qué hablas?

— Doña Anna se portó servicial…— también murmuró Ryu con el semblante azul, casi con horror— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Ah, eso…— Yoh dirigió su mirada a la espalda de su mujer cuando ésta se dirigía de regreso a la cocina— Anna solo está tratando de ser buena esposa. Ya saben, ahora que todo terminó ya no tiene motivo para ser tan dura…

— ¿En verdad? Ya… Ya veo…— respondió el Oyamada sin ser capaz de entenderlo.

Entonces el Asakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a preparar el baño, después de todo, hacia tanto que no se bañaban todos juntos y sería una buena forma de pasar la tarde antes de la cena.

— Oye, oye… Manta…— Ryunosuke se al oído del chico para cuchichearle— ¿Viste a doña Anna?

— Claro que la vi. Fue tan extraño… Yo venía preparado para la explotación servicial— respondió en el mismo tono aquel.

— Yo también, pero no me refiero a eso— contrarió— quiero decir… ¿No ha ganado algo de peso?

Ciertamente, Anna estaba igual pero había algo diferente aparte de su ligera amabilidad. Usaba la misma ropa, ese vestido negro corto… pero había algo que no concordaba en su imagen de "la Anna de siempre", y tal como decía Ryu, su vientre lucía hinchado, ¿Había engordado?

— Ah… Tienes razón, se ve un poco más...

— ¿A quién le están diciendo gorda, par de inútiles?— cuestionó interrumpiendo mirándolos con una terrible frialdad mientras se recargaba en el marco de la pared y cruzaba lo brazos debajo de su pecho.

— Lo… lo malentiendes, Anna-san. Es solo que tú siempre has sido tan delgada, pero ahora te ves un poco más rellenita…— trató de explicar Manta mientras agitaba los pequeños brazos, notando que no lograba mejorarlo — ¡No te insultamos, lo juro!

La futura Asakura soltó un bufido y cerró los ojos con calma.

— Sí que son idiotas— masculló con fastidio—. Es normal que el vientre de una mujer embarazada crezca.

— Ti… tienes razón, je, je, je…— respondió Manta nerviosamente, entonces detuvo su risa y miró a la chica con el semblante blanco— ¡¿Qué?!

La futura esposa abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el enano.

—Lo que oíste.

— ¿Es enserio? No… No es una broma graciosa, Anna-san…

— No es ninguna broma— dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, apareciendo detrás de su prometida— Anna y yo en verdad vamos a ser padres.

— Fe… ¡Felicidades!— Exclamó Ryunosuke mirando a la pareja, todavía desconcertado— ¡Muchas felicidades!

Aún anonadado, el Oyamada los felicitó también.

— En dos semanas nacerá— dijo colocando una mano sobre su gravidez mientras esbozaba una sutil sonrisa, y pronto miró a Manta con seriedad—. Así que más te vale preparar buenos regalos.

— Por supuesto…— respondió aquel forzando una sonrisa. Y sin más, una agradable velada se llevó a cabo. Y al final, a la hora de dormir, aunque había muchas habitaciones en aquella pensión Yoh, Manta y Ryu durmieron en el mismo cuarto para "recordar viejos tiempos".

— ¿Realmente está bien que no duermas con Anna-san?

El Asakura se ruborizó y miró alarmado a su amigo.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Aun no estamos casados, Manta!

— Pero van a tener un hijo…— musitó él ligeramente ruborizado. Aún no se hacía a la idea de que ciertas cosas habían ocurrido entre su amigo y Anna, es decir, el primer punto eran las edades de ambos; Yoh 16 y Anna recién cumpliendo los 15. El segundo punto, y el más importante, era el tipo de relación que tenían de víctima y victimario. Nunca se les había visto cariñosos ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera una tomada de mano o un abrazo ¿Cómo es que habían podido engendrar un hijo? Quizá en un momento de locura…

— Es cierto, Don Yoh ¿Cuándo se casaran?— cuestionó Ryu sacando a Manta de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Planean casarse pronto?— se unió mirando con atención al Asakura, que estaba en el futon de al lado.

— Antes esperábamos a que Anna cumpliera los 16 (N/A: La edad legal para casarse en Japón). Pero ahora creemos que es mejor esperar a que Hana nazca— contestó el shaman de Izumo con tranquilidad.

— ¿"Hana"? ¿Será una niña?— el Oyamada sonrió tratando de imaginarse la actitud de la pequeña, de alguna manera prefería que se pareciera a Anna en lugar de a Yoh.

— Sin duda será encantadora.

— Se equivocan— corrigió Yoh riendo—. Es un niño, "Hana" es la unión del nombre de Anna y el mío.

De esta forma, una conversación respecto al futuro y a los planes de cada uno se llevó a cabo antes de dormir. Y una vez que habían decidido finalmente cerrar los ojos, Manta quiso saber algo.

— Es verdad, Yoh… ¿Por qué no habían dicho nada?

— ¿Acerca de qué?

— De Hana… Tú sabes, hace no mucho terminó el torneo, eso significa que en ese entonces Anna ya estaba…— una vez más se ruborizó y miró a su amigo para esperar una respuesta. Yoh tenía los ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación y pareció meditar en su respuesta, o quizá pensaba en si responder o no, por lo que el Oyamada continuó— quiero decir… ¿No era muy peligroso? Con todo lo que paso, quizás…

— Anna es fuerte— interrumpió el shaman esbozando una suave sonrisa— y no había forma de que me dejara solo durante la pelea.

Manta esbozó también una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón.

Desde otra habitación, Anna sonreía con suavidad mientras acariciaba su vientre debajo del yukata blanca que usaba para dormir.

— Son unos idiotas, pero tu padre y sus amigos sin duda podrán hacer un mundo mejor…— musitó, como si su hijo pudiera entenderla en esos momentos.

 **FIN.**

 **KU-Pyon: Estoy segura de que este no es el final que planee cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic, pero no estoy muy en contra c: Espero les haya gustado, y en verdad me disculpo por mi ausencia todo este tiempo. Pero finalmente he concluido.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Los comentarios respecto a que fui capaz de mantener las personalidades c: En verdad que me han hecho muy feliz.**

 **Ahora será mucho más difícil, puesto que he entrado a la universidad, pero espero poder continuar escribiendo fanfics de Shaman King, espero me tengan la paciencia para leerlos uwu**

 **Y sin más que decirles, además de agradecer por su tiempo, me despido c: Espero nos leamos pronto.**


End file.
